


I Have Seen and Felt Love

by ohmiyaskdesu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arashi - Freeform, Fluff, Japanese, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmiyaskdesu/pseuds/ohmiyaskdesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninomiya Kazunari is a ballet dancer who wants people to notice him for his talents. Ohno Satoshi is also a ballet dancer who considers ballet as a lifestyle. One day, Ninomiya decides to enter his school's greatest production yet and sees someone he immediately falls for. What happens when these two different people with the same passion meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment I saw him, I was flabbergasted. I couldn’t take my eyes off of his hips, the way it swayed so languidly and flowed like smooth ocean waves.

**NINO**  
  
The moment I saw him, I was flabbergasted. I couldn’t take my eyes off of his hips, the way it swayed so languidly and flowed like smooth ocean waves. I wanted to talk to him then, and tell him how I admired his dancing skills, but I cowered away when I saw his a man approached him with a proud smile. So I left and I thought that I was never going to see him again…  
  
“You are a coward,” Aiba Masaki, my best friend and dance partner, told me as we both took a seat in the cafeteria. “I never thought of you as a coward.”  
  
I snapped. Of course I wasn’t a coward, but something about that man I saw last week made me feel that way. “Idiot,” I hissed. “I’m not a coward… I just didn’t want to interrupt him and his boyfriend.”  
  
“Oh, so he has a boyfriend. You didn’t tell me this.”  
  
“Well, I don’t know if they were together, but it seemed like it.”  
  
“You’re quick to make assumptions,” Aiba laughed and gave me his banana. I told him before to eat his banana because it was healthy and nutritious, but he was just a stubborn idiot and refused to listen to me; I ended up eating it anyway.  
  
“Look, all I know is that he was trying to audition for the upcoming ballet. Other than that, I don’t know who he is, or what school he’s from.”  
  
Aiba smirked. Somehow, I didn’t like it because it looked like he had a plan. “I can find out for you,” he said.  
  
“No,” I told him seriously. “The last time you did something like this for me, we almost went to jail for sneaking it at night!” Last year, I had a hard crush on one of the seniors and Aiba dragged me out in the middle of the night. He said we were going to drink until we couldn’t stand on our feet, but he dragged me to the ballet school and into the records office so I could “find out more about the senior,” he said. Before we even made it in, the janitor spotted us and called the police… I wasn’t able to sleep that night, especially the night before my most important stage play.  
  
“You almost cost me my performance,” I said. “I wouldn’t have gotten paid.”  
  
“You and money,” Aiba laughed. “But seriously, I can try and find out for you.”  
  
I glared at him. “No.”  
  
“But--”  
  
“Do you read my lips? I said “no” clearly, did I not?”  
  
Aiba just pouted and didn’t say anything else.

  
\\\\\♥///

  
The results of the audition came out today and everyone who I knew that auditioned came bustling out of their classrooms as soon as the last bell rang. I squeezed my way through the crowd and cursed at myself for being so short and skinny. I eventually found my way through and I immediately scanned for my name...  
  
“I made it in!” I yelled happily. “I landed in the role!”  
  
At last week’s audition, I was hoping that I would get the role of playing a female lead this time, since after all this was a male’s arts and performance school and production. I thought that I was never going to make it in the role because there were so many others with potential, but I got it! The play this time was about a prince and a simple peasant who fell in love with each other, but they couldn’t be together because of status. However, in the end the peasant turned out to be a long lost princess and they were able to wed.  
  
I couldn’t wait to tell Aiba. I rushed past everyone, not caring at all how they scowled when I bumped into them. However, I skidded to a stop when I saw him again. He wasn’t wearing his school’s ballet uniform, but came in his school’s uniform. I was able to recognize it when I saw the insignia on his cardigan. It was that of a pegasus, a symbol for the private male’s arts and performance school and production not far from here. He was looking around cluelessly as if he was lost and he was talking to himself. I laughed in amusement and realized how cute he was.  
  
Today, I wasn’t going to lose my chance. I decided to approach him.  
  
“Are you lost?” I asked him and he immediately turned around, surprised.  
  
“You were at the audition!” The man piped up. “I saw you staring at me last week.”  
  
“Wha--” I didn’t realize it that the man had seen me at all! I felt embarrassed and I wanted to run away, but then I remembered how badly I wanted to talk to him. “I-I liked the way you danced,” I blurted out loud and it came out fast. Why did I feel so nervous all of a sudden? Even my hands were starting to sweat.  
  
The man beamed. “Oh, thank you! I’m Ohno Satoshi, by the way.” He held out a hand. I was hesitant about shaking his hand, but I did anyway after I wiped it behind my thigh.  
  
“I’m Ninomiya Kazunari.”  
  
“I came here to find out if I made it in or not,” Ohno told him after they let go of each other’s hands. “Did you make it in?”  
  
I nodded my head in excitement, but then I remembered who I was talking to. I brushed it off and said coolly, “I’m playing as the princess.”  
  
“Oh! The second lead role!” Ohno exclaimed. “That’s amazing! Now I’m scared. I don’t know if I made it in…”  
  
“What role did you audition for?” I asked him curiously.  
  
“The prince,” Ohno said.  
  
For some reason, I felt my heart flutter. If Ohno landed the role as the prince… I read the script during the time of audition and I remembered that the prince and the princess have more than one kissing scene.  
  
“I-I hope you made it in!” My voice cracked and I clamped my mouth shut with my hands.  
  
But Ohno heard it and he chuckled lightly. “You’re cute, Ninomiya-kun. I see why you tried for the princess role.”  
  
If I could see myself, I’m sure I looked like a tomato. Aiba always said so whenever I blushed.  
  
“So you were looking for the role sheet!” I exclaimed. I needed to change the subject when I could feel that Ohno was staring at me. “I’ll lead you there,” I laughed nervously and I walked ahead of him.  
  
  
**OHNO**  
  
I couldn’t get my mind off him when I noticed that he was staring at me during my audition, especially when it was his turn. The way he danced so gently like he was a fragile being made me sigh. I’ve never seen anyone with his skills and I wanted to know who he was. However, Sakurai Sho, my best friend since preschool, approached me when audition was over.  
  
“How’d it go?” Sho asked curiously with a proud smile on his face.  
  
“Well,” I said, but I was too distracted when I saw the mysterious man was leaving with a visible frown on his face.  
  
“That’s all you have to say about it?”  
  
I snapped back and turned my attention to Sho. “Yeah, I mean-- No. It went great! I felt like I was the prince for a minute.”  
  
“Good,” Sho sighed in relief. “Now, wanna go and eat ramen? I’m starving.”  
  
I laughed out loud and patted Sho on the back. “My good friend, you are always starving.”

 

  
\\\\\♥///

  
We walked into our usual ramen restaurant, expecting to see the owner, but we didn’t. We always liked it when the owner was around because he cooked amazing ramen, but instead we saw a younger man in the kitchen.  
  
“Welcome!” The young man exclaimed. “Now, what will you two have?” He asked when Sho and I sat on our usual seat. I liked this part of the restaurant because we could see what the chef was cooking and how he made his delicious ramen. Once, Sho and I tried to copy him back at my house, but the ramen was either too salty or bland.  
  
“Miso ramen,” I said.  
  
“Soy ramen,” Sho followed after.  
  
“Hey, what happened to the chef, by the way?” I asked curiously once the young man began cooking.  
  
“Oh, you mean my dad?”  
  
“He’s your-- I didn’t know he had a son!” I exclaimed in surprise.  
  
“Oh, well that’s because I’m always at school. He told me to stop dancing and all, and that it was just a waste of time. He said that I should be taking over the restaurant instead, but--” He stopped and looked at the both of us with apologetic eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m rambling on again. It’s a bad habit… My dad’s sick, so I’m taking over for a week.”  
  
“You mentioned dancing,” Sho said, surprising me that he was interested in what the young man was rambling on about earlier. Usually, Sho would be annoyed of people who always expressed their problems out loud, but he kept staring at the young man.  
  
“Oh, I do ballet.”  
  
His answer got my attention.  
  
“What school do you go to?” I asked curiously and wondered if he attended the school I was just at for audition.  
  
“Solaire’s Male Arts and Performing School and Production.”  
  
“I was just there!” I exclaimed excitedly.  
  
“Oh!” The young man turned around. “What for?!”  
  
“I was auditioning for the upcoming play.”  
  
“Oh, perhaps, did you see Nino?!”  
  
I cocked my head to the side. “Who now?”  
  
“Oh, then never mind,” the young man pouted before smiling once agian. “But my best friend Nino auditioned for the play, too, and he was hoping that he’d get the second lead role as the princess. What role did you audition for?”  
  
“The prince. By the way, I’m Ohno Satoshi. This is Sakurai Sho,” I nodded towards my friend who was still staring at the young man. “I go to Vint Male Arts and Performing School and Production.”  
  
“No way!” The young man gasped. “You go to such a prestigious school. I’m jealous! I bet you’re good at dancing. Oh, and I’m Aiba Masaki. What school do you go to, Sho-chan?”  
  
I was startled at the how Aiba was so friendly right away. I turned to face Sho, but it seemed like Sho wasn’t paying attention. Was there something wrong with him? I nudged him and he finally budged.  
  
“He asked what school you go to,” I whispered when I saw that he was looking at me angrily. I don’t know what for, but I think I may have interrupted him with something.  
  
“Uh, I go to the same school. I don’t dance, I sing.”  
  
“Oh,” Aiba giggled. “I wanna hear Sho-chan’s voice!”  
  
“I-I don’t know…” Sho mumbled and I saw that his cheeks were tinged red.  _Oh, so that’s why he was staring at him._  
  
I grinned evilly and encouraged Sho to sing, who then shot an angry glare towards me. I laughed out loud and kept encouraging him. In the end, he didn’t sing because he kept making lame excuses and our ramen was finally cooked.

 

  
\\\\\♥///

  
_So this was the Nino that Aiba-chan was talking about last week_. I grinned. I finally found the man who was staring at me from the audition and he happened to be Aiba-chan’s best friend. I couldn’t wait to work along Ninomiya-kun.


	2. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I laughed again and thought of how cute Ninomiya was when he’s nervous.

**NINO**  
  
“H-he got it…” I repeated the following day as if it was a mantra. I still couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw his name resting right on top of mines. At first I couldn’t believe it, but it was right there in front of my eyes and there was definitely no denying it: Ohno got the role of the prince. “T-that means--”  
  
“What?” I jumped, startled when I heard a voice behind me. For a second, I thought it was Ohno, but he doesn’t go to the same school us as. “You scared the shit out of me,” I scolded Aiba when he ran in front of me.  
  
He was jittery and he had a huge grin on his face first thing in the morning. I immediately knew that he had something to say, but I didn’t want any of it.  
  
I held up my hand. “Save it. I’m already stressed out.”  
  
“Hear me out!” Aiba insisted and kept me from going into my dance class. “I swear, it’s going to be good.”  
  
“The last time you said that, you showed me porn. Fucking porn in the middle of class.”  
  
“It was a mistake!” Aiba pouted. “I forgot to plug in my earphones, so what?”  
  
I rolled my eyes. I still couldn’t believe this idiot’s my friend, but I remembered that he’s the only idiot who stuck with me even after high school. “ _Everyone_  heard it.”  
  
“Well, who even cares now--”  
  
“People still give me that disgusted look, and a few others try to hit me up to watch porn. Damnit, Aiba, I need to go to class.”  
  
“Fine,” Aiba pouted. “If you’re not going to listen to me, at least come to the restaurant later.” With that said, Aiba sauntered off to his class. Well, other than Aiba being a complete idiot, he was a very good dance partner. He and I won a few awards last year and earned money here and there. And the fact that I get free ramen from him.  
  
Aiba’s matter aside, I walked in class and was briefly scolded for being a minute late.

  
\\\\\♥///

  
Rehearsals doesn’t start till tomorrow when the premier danseur noble supposed to arrive. It was rumored that this person was Japanese as well, but he was born in North America and later moved here. I was reminded of Matsumoto Jun, the greatest premier danseur noble in Japan, but it can’t be him because what would he be doing in our small school. Oh, well. Whoever it was, it would be nice to learn from them.  
  
“What do you want, Aibaka?” I asked as I sat on the counter directly behind the kitchen. Somehow, the idea of Aiba being a ramen chef suited him, but I damn well that he didn’t want to take after his father.  
  
“I started seeing a hunk!” Aiba said out loud over the exhaust fan. “He and his friend is coming over. I think you know his friend because the both of you auditioned for the production.”  
  
For some reason, I thought of Ohno, but it was impossible. The world may be a small world, but it’s not like I’m going to see him anywhere other than the school for future rehearsals.  
  
“They’ll be here soon. And do you want the usual?”  
  
I nodded. For one thing, I was glad that I had Aiba because without him, I would starve myself to death at night because I didn’t have anything in my fridge.  _Friggin’ electric bills_ , I scowled.  _Just ‘cause I play my video games… It’s my life, too!_  
  
Just then, the bell rang and the door to the restaurant opened. I saw a muscular-ish guy come in, laughing about something, and was followed by another guy. I was about to turn my attention to Aiba’s cooking when I looked back again. My eyes widened and my lips suddenly felt dry.  
  
 **OHNO**  
  
I paused for a second when I saw Ninomiya staring at me bewildered as if he saw a ghost. It amused me how his mouth open and closed like he was a fish on land… It kind of made me want to go fishing with Ninomiya. Smiling, I took the seat to his left while Sho took the seat to the right. It was strange, though, that I never noticed Ninomiya around here for the past three years Sho and I frequented the restaurant.  
  
“How are you, Ninomiya-kun?” I asked and kept my eyes on his face. I noticed a red tinge appear of his cheeks and I couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“C-call me Nino. A-and what’s so funny?”  
  
I laughed again and thought of how cute Ninomiya was when he’s nervous. “You,” I said. “You’re cute.”  
  
“Wha--” Ninomiya was cut off when Aiba had announced that our food was ready.  
  
After he had set up our bowls in front of us, Ninomiya ate right away and I could hear him struggling in his chair. I turned to look at him and saw that his face was bright red and he was fanning his mouth.  
  
“Hot! Hot!” He yelled and I quickly handed him my glass of water.  
  
“Are you OK?” I asked after he gave me my glass back. “Does your mouth hurt?”  
  
He nodded frantically, but he refused to meet my eyes. It must be because he’s embarrassed and didn’t want to face anyone, but it was cute to me. And I wanted to see more of his embarrassing, cute side.  
  
“Ninomi--Nino-kun, how would you like to go fishing with me?”  
  
This time, I got his attention and I laughed. He stared at me with wide eyes and he had a slight smile on his face. He nodded right away and I felt my lips curl into a huge grin.


	3. Seasick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if Ninomiya’s a male, somehow he gave off the aura of a girl, with the way he was suddenly nervous, jittery, awkward he was around me, and how his voice always went up a higher pitch.

**OHNO**  
  
I met up with Nino at the bus stop, where I had told him we were going to meet. I made it to the rendezvous in less than five minutes since I didn’t live that far from there, also because I wanted to be there early. But to my surprise, I saw Ninomiya walking back and forth in front of the bus stop. I laughed, amused at how nervous Ninomiya seemed. When he had his back faced to me, I ran and tapped him on the shoulder. He yelped and held up fists in defense, but he slowly put it back down and jolted in surprise when he saw me instead of an attacker.  
  
“Ohno-san…” He mumbled and turned away when I saw his cheeks turn red. Even if Ninomiya’s a male, somehow he gave off the aura of a girl, with the way he was suddenly nervous, jittery, awkward he was around me, and how his voice always went up a higher pitch. Then I noticed how light Ninomiya’s clothing was and wondered why he wore so little when we were going to the middle of the ocean.  
  
“You didn’t bring a jacket with you?” I asked him as he and I sat down on the bench.  
  
“No… was I supposed to?”  
  
“Yeah, because it gets cold.”  
  
“Oh…”  
  
“Do you want me to get you a jacket? I don’t live far from here, and besides the bus won’t come until--”  
  
“It’s fine!” Ninomiya pulled me back down when I was about to stand up. “I can bear it.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Y-yeah…”  
  
For some reason, I doubted it. It seems like Ninomiya’s not the type to face the cold waters fearlessly…  
  
 **NINO**  
  
What was I thinking? That I could be brave against the cold and let alone bear the fact that I’m going to be in the middle of the ocean?! Just the thought of the sea made me sick, but I didn’t want to ruin this day, especially since Ohno went out of his way to prepare things for us: from the fishing poles to the picnic basket that he was holding. I wondered how long it took him to prepare food for us… The bus came in five minutes and I couldn’t bring myself to step in. However, seeing Ohno’s worried face urged me to and I had to go in with him. He questioned me if I was OK, but of course my stupid self said I was…  
  
It was beautiful, the sea. With the cloudless sky, the sun shone on the blue ocean and the waves were small and calm. For a while, I was enjoying the view until Ohno told me to follow him to a small boat, and of course I had to follow him because I had no choice…  _Oh god, what was I getting myself into… And I even forgot to bring my box of motion sickness patch._  Well for now, I had to cherish the moment we were still docked. But it wasn’t long before Ohno had undocked the boat and off we went…

  
\\\\\♥///

  
I was throwing up in a blue bucket that Ohno had given me when he probably saw that I was ready to hurl anywhere. Ohno had insisted that we go back and call it a day, but I told him that it was OK because we were already in the middle of the sea (and that I didn’t want to ruin today, but I didn’t tell him that!). So in the end, I was unable to participate with Ohno who caught three fishes…

  
\\\\\♥///

  
“Where are we going?” I groaned and refused to move from the chair Ohno had me sit on for the rest of the day.  
  
“You’ll see soon,” he said vaguely for the third time I asked him. It irritated me not knowing where Ohno was going to take me, but as long as it was on land, anywhere was fine. But the fact that it’s taking almost an hour…  
  
“We’re here!” Ohno piped up at the same time the boat engine came to a stop.  
  
I immediately got on my feet, jumped out from the boat and landed on soft sand. I kissed the sand and thanked the land for existing and spat out when I felt sand going inside my mouth. From behind me, I could hear Ohno chuckle and I could feel my entire body heat up. I quickly stood up and ran off somewhere, with Ohno following closely behind me.  
  
 _I couldn’t believe I had just done that! So embarrassing…_  
  
 **OHNO**  
  
I followed him around for ten minutes and I wanted to tell him that there was a tiny crab stuck to his shirt. But it was too late when I heard him squeal in pain as the tiny crab pinch his side. I immediately ran to him and plucked the crab from his skin. Then I grabbed his wrist, and pulled him along with me. It wouldn’t take long to find it…  
  
Within a few minutes, I found my parent’s vacation house. It was pristine clean, letting me know that my parents had hired someone to clean it up for summer vacation in a few weeks. I was glad, though, that it was clean so I wouldn’t have to do it myself. Once we were inside, I sat him down on the leather couch and took out the first aid kit from the bathroom not far from the kitchen.  
  
Ninomiya winced in pain and slapped my hand away a couple of times, but after a few hard attempts, Ninomiya was finally patched up and he was no longer squirming in pain. I set the first aid kit aside and stared at him.  
  
I never realized how beautiful Ninomiya actually was and I was beginning to wonder if he was some god that was sent from above. If he was, I felt blessed because just seeing him made me feel happy somehow.  
  
“Nino-kun… how would you like to be friends with me?” I asked him and he immediately turned his head towards me. He was trying to say something, but instead he kept gaping like a fish on land. That reminds me… I have to cook the fish I caught and let Ninomiya taste my cooking…  
  
“Y-yes! I do!” Ninomiya replied suddenly, shaking me from my thoughts of how to cook the fish.  
  
I smiled, glad that he agreed to being friends with me. I couldn’t wait to tell Sho about it.


	4. Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, rehearsals start later in the afternoon,” Aiba repeated for the fifth time that day as if I had no clue about it. But I did. It’s just that… I was distracted with what happened yesterday with Ohno.

**NINO**  
  
“So, rehearsals start later in the afternoon,” Aiba repeated for the fifth time that day as if I had no clue about it. But I did. It’s just that… I was distracted with what happened yesterday with Ohno. I seriously thought that he was going to ask something else, like if he wanted to be my-- I laughed nervously. No way was he going to ask if he wanted to go out with me. We barely knew each other and we barely had decent conversations! Yesterday, after Ohno had asked me if he wanted to be friends, I tried talking to him but I noticed that Ohno was bad at holding conversations. Also, Ohno spaced out so much yesterday and mumbled the word fish all the time. I wonder if he prefers fishes than humans...  
  
"Hey, are you listening at all?"  
  
Aiba shook me until I finally snapped out of my thoughts. I slapped his hands away in annoyance.  
  
"I know about tomorrow's rehearsal."  
  
"Then what's up? You look like an idiot smiling like a teenage girl who’s had her-- No way!” Aiba slapped my arm. “Did you finally hook up with Oh-chan?!”  
  
On the day Aiba had introduced me to this guy he was interested in, in turns out that Ohno was his friend. So I told Aiba, after they left, of course, how Ohno was the guy that I saw during the audition. And since then, I’d regretted ever telling him because he keeps teasing me about him. Sometimes, I asked why in the world I even became friends with someone the complete opposite of me.  
  
I shook my head and my friend rolled his eyes. “Wow. You’re slow. Sho-chan and I on the other hand--”  
  
I held up my hand to shut him up. “I don’t wanna hear whatever it is you and Sakurai did. It’s probably something perverted.”  
  
Aiba pouted. “Then… are you going to make a move on Oh-chan?”  
  
“I…” I played with my hands. How am I supposed to tell Aiba that Ohno just wanted to be friends, and that the man loved fish?! For sure, Aiba’s going to laugh at my face when I tell him. “I-I’m not into him,” I replied right away when he was gave me a suspicious look. I don’t know how, but sometimes, Aiba had the ability to read what was on my mind. Like that one time when I was wanted to get out of an awkward conversation with a senior, Aiba had noticed right away and he just pulled me rudely from the senior without saying anything.  
  
“Lies,” Aiba countered. “Just now, you were thinking of him weren’t you?”  
  
“N-no!” I exclaimed, causing a few students to turn in our direction. They glared at us and signaled us to be quiet. I had forgotten we were as the library to study for the English exam this Friday.  
  
Aiba narrowed his eyes and poked me. He had an evil look on his face, and I didn’t like it at all. “You like him,” Aiba teased. “I know how you’re like when you like someone. First, you day dream and while you’re at it, you have this stupid look on your face. Then, you deny it to me but we both know you like him. Oh! I know you too well, Ninomiya.”  
  
I snarled and pushed Aiba away. Curse him for being my best friend. “Ok, so what if I like him?” I couldn’t keep it in anymore and I decided the day that I saw Ohno so lost in our campus that I definitely like him. “It’s not like he’s interested in me anyway.”  
  
“Oh? Why do you say that?”  
  
“Because…” I grumbled. I can’t believe I’m about to tell him. “You better promise not to laugh.”  
  
Aiba held up his hands and nodded as if saying that he promised he wouldn’t.  
  
I sighed and slumped my body forward on the wooden desk. “He said he wanted to be friends with me, that’s all.”  
  
“Oh… Oh.  _Oh._ ” Aiba said quietly and I could imagine him nodding in pity. “It’s okay. I know that for sure, you could get him to like you.”  
  
“How?” I asked, exasperated. “He  _loves_  fishes.”  
  
“Well… I could lend a hand…”  
  
I sat up straight and looked at my friend doubtfully. I’ve heard him say that so many times before, but it never ended up the way I wanted it. For instance, back in middle school, I had a huge crush on our classmate Ikuta Toma (who, thank goodness, attended a difference dance school). I tried to get his attention so many times, but Ikuta only saw it as an act of kindness. Until Aiba stepped in. Aiba had suggested the day, before I was finally going to study with Ikuta at his house and have a sleepover after, to make a move on him and to show off my sexy side. Without thinking, I went with it, believing that it was going to work for sure. However, the next day, when Ikuta and I were about to sleep. I stripped myself, sprayed on some cologne Aiba had given me, and was about to make a move when Ikuta phoned someone and said that person was his girlfriend and questioned me about the sudden smell of cologne that entered the room along with me. Thank fucking goodness I wore a bathrobe that day.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Aw, but I know it’s going to work this time for sure!” Aiba exclaimed and a few students glared at him and shushed him. “Sorry…”  
  
“I don’t trust you anymore in my love life. It’ll kill me to let you be involved.”  
  
“Aw, but Sho-chan is his best friend. I could get him to tell me about Oh-chan.”  
  
This suggestion actually interested me and I could tell that Aiba was happy to lend a hand the moment I turned my interest towards him. For some reason, I had a feeling this time around, Aiba wasn’t going to fuck up my love life, but I felt like a loser for going this low to know more about Ohno.  
  
“I’ll call you tonight, then.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
 **OHNO**  
  
Today was rehearsals and I decided to go early. I saw a few students from other schools as well, and it seemed like they were anxious and excited for today’s rehearsal as I am. I wanted to find Ninomiya, though, because I wanted to be with someone I knew. And then I saw him, standing and chatting with a few of his classmates that I had seen at the audition. I was about to walk up to him when I saw him laughing at something another student said. It was really nice, seeing him laugh because it made me feel less nervous about today.  
  
“Oh! They opened the doors!” A student exclaimed and everyone’s turned their head towards the door leading to the main stage. I wanted to walk beside Ninomiya, but I was caught in between rushing and excited students. I didn’t see him until he took a seat on the front row. Seeing my chance, I rushed up to his side and took a seat.  
  
“O-Ohno-san!” Ninomiya exclaimed in surprise when he saw me. “Y-You’re here, too.”  
  
I laughed in amusement. “Of course. I’m part of the play, too, Nino-kun.” I saw him scowl and whispered the word  _stupid_  at himself. Smiling, I ruffled his hair. “You’re not stupid, Nino-kun. You’re just cute.” Ninomiya blushed red under the dim light when I had called him cute, and there was nothing better than seeing him so flushed.  
  
“Ahem!” There was a loud feedback after the exclamation and all the clamor stopped at once as all eyes averted to the stage. On the stage stood a lavish man, dressed in expensive fabrics of silk and wool, and had the look of confidence on him. The man looked familiar, but I don’t remember where I had seen him. “Quickly take a seat, everybody!” The man demanded and everyone did as told right away.  
  
“Today is the first day of rehearsals, as you all know. But, we are not moving to the physical practice yet.”  
  
Everyone gave the man a confused look. Usually, the first day of rehearsal was about learning about the dance, then implying it. But this man had something in his mind and it made me curious.  
  
“I want this to be  _perfect_ , up to the point where every cast member know each other, seeing that many of you are from different schools, and the audience will be amazed at the chemistry we have once they all watch us on opening night.”  
  
“How are we going to do that?” A student scoffed. I recognized him as a student from our school from the sweater he wore with the school’s insignia, but I had no idea who he was.  
  
“Today, and all this week. We are going to get to know each other by various activities.”  
  
“This is bull!” Another student protested. “We just want to rehearse for real.”  
  
“There was a reason I casted you,” the man snapped and glared at the student who spoke against him. “If you don’t feel like involving yourself, the door is over  _there_.” He pointed at the doors that were still wide open. The student, however, sunk further into his seat when he realized that everyone was looking at him.  
  
“Wait, hold on… Y-you’re Matsumoto Jun!” The student sitting beside me piped up excitedly. “I- Wow!”  
  
I gasped. It was no wonder the man was so familiar! He was the reason why I even wanted to do ballet despite my parents’ expectations. I stared at the man, who was obviously enjoying how everyone was talking about him and giving him amazed looks. But I wondered why Japan’s renowned  _premier danseur noble_  was doing here, the smallest town and unknown dance and arts school.  
  
“Okay, settle down,” Matsumoto demanded and everyone was silent once again. “Some of you are probably asking why I’m here… You see, I used to go to this school.” Everyone gasped and Matsumoto nodded to confirm that his words were true. “So I thought, why not come back here and visit my old school and hometown.”  
  
“But how come you’re not one of the noted celebrities that came from this school?” The student beside me asked the question I wanted to ask as well.  
  
“Because…” all of a sudden, the man’s confidence had died down and smiled bitterly, but it was only there for half a second. “I-It doesn’t matter. What matters right now is that everyone is here and today’s the first day of rehearsal. We shouldn’t waste time. And today, we’re going out for a drink.”  
  
Everyone cheered and headed for the door, with Matsumoto leading them. Ninomiya and I were at the back of the group and I couldn’t contain my excitement.  
  
“I can’t believe we got to meet Matsumoto-sama  _and_  go out to drink with him!” I piped up, but I stopped when I noticed that Ninomiya was scowling at Matsumoto. Did I say something wrong? “Are you okay?”  
  
“It’s nothing,” Ninomiya shook his head and followed the group. “It’s just weird how we’re starting rehearsals like this.”  
  
“Oh. Well… I look forward to getting to know you better,” I smiled and all of a sudden Ninomiya’s eyes turned soft. I grinned and brought my arm over his shoulder. From the corner of my eyes, I saw that he was blushing again. I laughed and pulled him closer. “To a great night!” I yelled happily.


	5. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t get me wrong, though, I respect Matsumoto, but it’s just that he took away most of Ohno’s attention this whole afternoon. I hated that.

**NINO**  
  
When Ohno said that he was a huge fan of Matsumoto Jun, whom I respect, and was staring at the almighty Matsumoto, I wanted to kick Matsumoto on the balls. But because we were in two different positions and that I might get thrown in jail, I decided not to. Instead, I made sure to pull Ohno away from Matsumoto, as far away so not even Ohno could see Matsumoto’s face. Don’t get me wrong, though, I respect Matsumoto, but it’s just that he took away most of Ohno’s attention this whole afternoon. I hated that.  
  
“Cheers!” I found myself yelling for the third time in between the loud clamor in the bar. Tonight, it was filled up with all of the cast that Matsumoto had to reserve it just for us.  
  
“Ninomiya,” Ohno took the pint of beer from my hand and set it aside. “You’re drunk! You should stop drinking.”  
  
I pouted. I would have been surprised for pouting because I never pouted, but I had lost control of myself after I drunk my second pint of beer. Ohno only drank half of a pint, though. Was he some monk? I laughed and leaned over to take my drink back. “It’s so good. I can’t stop now.”  
  
“Ninomiya--”  
  
“Where are the prince and princess?!”  
  
Everyone’s heads turned towards me and Ohno fighting over the drink in my hands. We immediately stopped when we realized that everyone was watching us, even the almighty Matsumoto had amused eyes set on us. I grinned like an idiot as I set my drink down, not caring about how I looked in front of everyone. If I was sober, that was a different story.  
  
“I’m the prince,” Ohno answered and then grabbed my wrist and pulled up my limp arm . “He’s the princess.”  
  
“Come up here,” Matsumoto summoned us. I felt Ohno drag me from my seat and I protested a little, but Ohno refused to listen. It was weird how Ohno was pumped about drinking with everyone, but now he was being so overprotective over me. Oh, well. But it ticked me off how Ohno was close to Matsumoto, and especially the way Matsumoto gave him a long look while he just glanced at me.  
  
“I’m Ohno Satoshi,” Ohno bowed and dragged me down with him.  
  
“Nin-Ninomi…”  
  
“He’s Ninomiya Kazunari, sir,” Ohno continued for me when I no longer knew my name as the alcohol got the better of me.  
  
“Sit here,” Matsumoto said and whispered the students to move down two seats. I wanted to sit right next to Ohno, but since he dragged me he went in first and then he sat me next to him and some random student I didn’t know.  
  
While Ohno and Matsumoto were talking to each other, the student beside me stared at me, his eyes sparkling as he grinned wide. Oh, I can tell he wanted to talk to me and get to know me, alright.  
  
 **OHNO**  
  
I really wanted to sit next to Matsumoto to get to know him better, but Ninomiya insisted on sitting far away. I couldn’t even see him! Oh, well. When we were all settled, we all ordered our drinks. I ordered the same drink as Ninomiya, but I only drank a half because I had to drive home tonight. Ninomiya, on other other hand, worried me. He drank two pints without blinking an eye and was already drunk. It was a bit cute that he was a light drinker, and even cuter when he was clinging onto me shooting daggers at everyone who he thought was looking our way. But I still couldn’t help but be overprotective of him because I had a feeling he might do something out of character.  
  
When he and I were fighting over his third pint, however, I heard someone call for us and saw that it was Matsumoto. I smiled happily as I announced that I was the prince and that Ninomiya was the princess. Then, we were summoned to stand beside him. I immediately dragged Ninomiya along, figuring that he no longer had the ability to walk himself. After I introduced the both of us, Matsumoto smiled in approval and asked us to sit next to him. Can you believe it?! Matsumoto, the greatest ballet dancer I’ve looked up to since middle school, asking us to sit next to him?! I took the seat beside him and dragged Ninomiya beside me.  
  
“I’m such a huge fan,” I gushed happily and shook Matsumoto’s hand when he offered it.  
  
“How long have you been dancing?” Matsumoto asked as he and I let go of each other’s hand.  
  
“Ten years,” I replied right away. However, behind me, I could hear Ninomiya grumbling about something. I wanted to hear what he was saying, but it was rude to cut off the conversation with Matsumoto.  
  
Matsumoto nodded as he leaned in interest. “I’ve decided to teach you myself, and your drunk friend behind you. Privately, of course, and free of charge.”  
  
I felt my lips curl into a huge grin. I can’t believe Matsumoto was going to teach us himself! I have always dreamt of this day and I couldn’t believe that it was going to happen for reals! Just as I was about to turn around to tell Ninomiya, however, I felt him slump beside me and saw that he was fast asleep while the student beside him was staring at Ninomiya with worried eyes. I immediately pulled Ninomiya away when I saw that the student was going to touch Ninomiya. I didn’t like that at all. I’m going to be the one to take care of him and no one else.  
  
“I’m sorry, Matsumoto-sama. I have to excuse myself and Ninomiya, if you don’t mind.”  
  
Matsumoto smiled and waved us off. “I don’t mind. Besides, your friend needs you more.”  
  
I smiled back and silently thanked him before I dragged the sleeping Ninomiya with me out of the bar. Sighing in relief, I walked us both back to Ninomiya’s school, glad that it was that far from the bar.


	6. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I really, really, really like you, Ohno Satoshi.”

**OHNO**  
  
I just wanted to laugh when Ninomiya pulled himself away from me with a loud whine and pouted with big puppy eyes. Ninomiya didn’t seem like the type to do such things when he was sober, so it amused me how he completely changed when drunk. However, Ninomiya looked like a child, so innocent and vulnerable that he seemed like he needed protection. I held out my arms when I saw that he was going fall, but he regained his balance to my surprise.  
  
“Matsumoto-san is my rival,” Ninomiya slurred and scowled at a potted plant as if it were Matsumoto himself. “He thinks he’s good-looking… wait, he is. Damn, how am I gonna compete with that?”  
  
I laughed. Was he jealous of Matsumoto? And for what reason? Well, whatever it was, Ninomiya’s being cute about it. Too bad I couldn’t watch him anymore because he was truly drunk.  
  
“I’ll take you home,” I told him and wrapped his arm around my shoulder once again. However, Ninomiya stopped me from walking towards his school, brought his other arm around my shoulder, and pulled me into a breath-taking embrace. I was surprised beyond belief because I always thought that Ninomiya wasn’t the type to express skin ship, but then again he was drunk. I tried to pull away out of respect for him, but he refused to let me go.  
  
“I really, really, really like you, Ohno Satoshi.”  
  
I stopped struggling altogether when I felt myself blush. Was it Ninomiya’s drunk talking, or was he truly being sincere? I couldn’t tell, but just hearing it made me happy that I found myself hugging him back.  
  
“Since I first saw you,” Ninomiya continued. “And when you came to our school for the results… I thought you were cute, too.”  
  
I laughed out loud and ruffled his hair. So he called me cute first, but I had no idea until now. Half of me was glad that Ninomiya was drunk because he was openly expressing his thoughts and feelings, but half of me hated the part where I felt like taking advantage of my situation. No, I didn’t want to become a jerk, especially when Ninomiya was drunk. Besides, I wanted to take this slow and get to know him better. Well, it didn’t hurt for me to take him to my home instead.  
  
 **NINO**  
  
I suddenly sat up as I opened my eyes, but I had to shield it when sunlight hit my eyes. I don’t remember what happened at all last night, other than being dragged by Ohno to sit next to Matsumoto and the weird student that wanted so badly to talk to me. And also… where the hell am I?  
  
I blinked twice when my eyes had adjusted to the sunlight and saw that I wasn’t in my room. Instead, I saw a very clean room and ever furniture it in was affordable for the rich, even the bed I was sleeping on looked so expensive. What exactly happened last night?! Did I… I closed my eyes in fear as I lifted the blanket up, but saw that I was wearing light blue pajamas and it was very, very comfortable that I could probably wear it all day if I can.  
  
Just then, however, a door to the right of the room opened and I saw Ohno walking from a steamy room, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his lower half. He was the epitome of a male-model at the moment, with his perfectly defined abs and tanned skin that I couldn’t take my eyes off of him until I heard him chuckle. Crap, he saw me staring. I immediately looked away and coughed awkwardly. Okay, so I’m in his bedroom and seriously, what happened last night?  
  
“You’re finally awake.”  
  
I gulped when I heard his bare feet padding lightly on the wooden floor as he approached me from behind. I really wanted to look, but then I would only get categorized as a pervert along with Aiba and I did not want that at all.  
  
“Uh about your clothes…” Ohno laughed nervously. “You started stripping last night so I had to give you my pajamas.”  
  
Oh my god… Was what I wanted to say out loud, but I decided to keep my mouth shut. No one knew about my wild drunk habits other than Aiba, and now Ohno had seen it too? How embarrassing could I get? Can I just die in a hole, right here right now?  
  
“So, where did you sleep?” I found myself asking without thinking. Again, I wanted to die right then and there.  
  
“On my bed,” Ohno simply stated as if it was a normal thing to sleep besides a person he had only meet a week ago.  
  
So did that mean?!...  
  
Ohno laughed. “Don’t worry, Nino-kun, I didn’t do anything.”  
  
 _W-what did he mean by that?!_  
  
“Oh, and the shower is ready. I’ll have your clothes by the bathroom door when you’re done. And here, a towel,” Ohno said as he placed a towel right beside me before he announced that he was going to put on some clothes. It was the same color as the pajamas I was wearing and I saw his initials sewn on the bottom corner of the towel. It was something like my mom would have done with my stuff back then to keep it from being mixed along with my older sister’s. After I was sure he left, I grabbed the towel, ran to the bathroom that was still steamy and closed the door behind me with relief. I can’t believe that as an adult, I ended up like this, having someone I only knew for a week to take care of me, especially when I got so carelessly drunk last night. I’m the epitome of shame. Also, I want to get rid of this massive headache that suddenly decided to overwhelm me.  
  
 **OHNO**  
  
I knew that Ninomiya was staring at me when I walked out of the bathroom and I found it cute how he looked away with a deep red blush on his face. Anyway, waking up beside Ninomiya first thing in the morning made me feel great and refreshed, and I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way before. As he slept, I couldn’t help but watch him. He had the funniest sleeping faces ever and he mumbled in his sleep, but I’m not going to tell him I saw it because it might ruin what dignity he had left. As I lied there staring at him, I just wanted to touch his soft-looking skin and crush my thumb over his lips, but I didn’t want to startle him awake. So instead, I decided to shower to keep myself from touching him.  
  
I had a feeling, though, that Ninomiya had a thousand questions to ask me, but I was surprised when he only asked me where I slept. I could have lied and said that I slept on my couch, but I wasn’t thinking when I told him I slept with him last night. I couldn’t help it, anyway, because I was so excited. And I liked the feeling to excitement, especially when it came to Ninomiya which reminds me: I have never felt this way about someone other than fishing, of course. Especially last night, when Ninomiya started to strip... I shook my head to keep my mind off of Ninomiya’s bare skin and focused on the text that Aiba had sent him last night. I really did not mean to snoop, but I thought that it was an emergency from Aiba because it was the first line Aiba had sent him. That night, I couldn’t help but smile like an idiot when I realized that Aiba sent him information about me, which was probably from Sho. Sometimes, Sho didn’t know how to shut his mouth whenever he was with his crush. The text was about things I liked, places I usually frequent and other things that only Sho knew about me. So last night, Ninomiya was being true to his words, that he does like me.  
  
Oh, I knew the moment I first laid my eyes on him that he was the one.


	7. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya was so surprised when I asked him if he wanted to eat out with me tonight during breakfast.

**OHNO**  
  
Ninomiya was so surprised when I asked him if he wanted to eat out with me tonight during breakfast. The perfectly poached eggs that I made for him was crushed during his surprise and he looked like a human beet. I couldn’t help but laugh and he immediately looked away in embarrassment. Sober Ninomiya was really different. He was more shy, reserved, and a very good dancer, but that was all I knew of him. Maybe tonight would help me learn more about the mystery of Ninomiya.  
  
 **NINO**  
  
 _HE ASKED U OUT?!_  
10:32AM, Fri Oct. 14  
From: Aibaka  
  
I rolled my eyes and texted Aiba back. Even Aiba friend was excited for him. Of course, I was excited too, but I was too lazy at the moment to show it.  
  
 _Yeh._  
10:32AM, Fri Oct. 14  
To: Aibaka  
  
 _U DONT SOUND EXCITED. SOUND MORE EXCITED. DO CAPS OR SOMETHING._  
10:32AM, Fri Oct. 14  
From: Aibaka  
  
 _Idiot. I am excited wtf_  
10:32PM, Fri Oct. 14  
To: Aibaka  
  
 _UGH JUST MAKE A MOVE. EVEN SHO-CHAN WANTS YOU TO MAKE A MOVE. DOOO EEEEETTTTTTT_  
10:33AM, Fri Oct.14  
From: Aibaka  
  
 _Is Sakurai-san w/ u?_  
10:33AM, Fri Oct. 14  
To: Aibaka  
  
 _YEH. HE CANT KEEP HIS HANDS OFF ME. OMFG HE’S SO HOT_  
10:33AM, Fri Oct. 14  
From: Aibaka  
  
 _Idiot, I dont wanna hear anymore bout that! keep it to urself *shudders*_  
10:33AM, Fri Oct. 14  
To: Aibaka  
  
 _KEKEKEKEKEKE. I LUH U TOO BESTIE. SO YEH YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY MAKE A MOVE ON OH-CHAN CUS HE SO GOT THE HOTS FOR U. BESIDES, HE’S SO ADORABLE_  
10:33AM, Fri Oct. 14  
From: Aibaka  
  
 _yeh, he is. btw, why arent you in class. it’s bouta start._  
10:33AM, Fri Oct. 14  
To: Aibaka  
  
 _SHO-CHAN IS BEING SELFISH, BUT IMA BE THERE IN A MINUTE. KJASHDJKSAHKJJASDHKJASDH SHO’S HANDS OMFG_  
10:33AM, Fri Oct. 14  
From: Aibaka  
  
I decided not to talk to him anymore when it was obvious that Aiba was going to talk about Sakurai. Besides, he was all Aiba could talk about. At the same time, I was irritated and jealous because Aiba got himself someone, but then I was happy for him because this one didn’t run away unlike the ones Aiba used to pursue back in the past. Also, Aiba is indeed late… and he didn’t come for class at all. Unbelievable…

  
\\\\\♥///

  
Ohno told me in the afternoon that we were going to a fancy restaurant out of town, so I at least had a clue on what to wear for tonight. Except, I didn’t have anything nice to wear. All I had were worn out suits that I used at after parties and they were fading out in color. I wondered why I even dared to use this anymore because it just made me look like some poor wannabe. Well, desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
“Nothing will look good,” I groaned. “What if he’s taking me to a five-star restaurant?! People are going to make fun of us, I know it.”  
  
“Oh, stop being a girl,” Aiba laughed as he slapped me on the back. “I know someone, who knows someone, who knows someone, who could get you a new suit. But you can’t ruin it because it’s a set costume.”  
  
I rolled my eyes. I knew this someone that Aiba was talking about. “You mean Kamenashi? I know him, idiot.”  
  
“Oh, right,” Aiba giggled. “But yeah, I could call him right now and ask him to bring it here.”  
  
“Isn’t he after your throat? The last time you tried using one of his costumes, it came out as a clown’s suit.”  
  
“Eh. He can find it in himself to forgive me somehow.”  
  
“Well call him then! I need to wear something soon. He better be here when I’m done showering.”  
  
 **OHNO**  
  
I was too excited up to the point where I drove to Ninomiya’s apartment an hour before we were supposed to meet. It might be because I wanted to see him in a suit so bad, but I knew I just wanted to see him soon. I wonder what he looked like in a suit, though, because I just him in his casual clothes or his practice clothes during rehearsals. I kept trying to imagine him, but I couldn’t because it would be so much better in person. Soon, however, I saw him approaching me with a shy smile from the first floor lobby. And I was right, Ninomiya looked so much better in a suit in person. I smiled back at him as I took in the view.  
  
Ninomiya no longer gave off the cute aura, but gave off a more serious and mature aura. He wore a dark blazer; underneath it, he wore a dress shirt underneath that had two stripes in groups intersecting with the same stripes vertically, creating a criss-cross pattern on the shirt that had a white collar; with it he wore a black tie with white polka dots all over it; and he wore dark dress pants. Also, his short hair was styled neatly, yet it looked messy in a good way. If Ninomiya wasn’t a dancer, he would fit to be a model instead. In other words, he looked absolutely stunning.  
  
“Wow,” was all that came out of my mouth and I wished I could have said more, but I was too lost for words to say much.  
  
“It’s too much?” Ninomiya asked shyly as we briefly made eye contact.  
  
“No, not at all!” I exclaimed when I saw that he was taking tiny steps backwards.  
  
Ninomiya sighed in relief. “I’m glad.”  
  
 **NINO**  
  
Ohno was in an expensive suit and he looked a hundred times better than me, younger even. To top it off, he brought me to the parking lot where I saw the most expensive car standing out in between the dull looking cars. Funny how he parked next to my car. Compared to his white Maybach Landaulet, my silver 2007 Lexus looked like a soccer mom’s car. Seriously, when I first saw Ohno, he didn’t give off that rich kid aura and who would have thought of it anyway? When I asked him about it this morning, he just shrugged and said that his parents loved spoiling him, but didn’t say anything about them. For all I knew, they’re probably the wealthy 1% in the world.  
  
Ohno played some sweet melodic music in his car that took me in a trance. Along with Ohno’s expensive taste, he had a good taste in music.  
  
“What is the title of this music?” I found myself asking.  
  
“ “Walking Through the Walls” by Philip Aaberg. Do you like it?”  
  
I nodded my head and smiled to the next track. It was just as beautiful as the first track and I found myself falling in love with it.  
  
“If you want, I can lend you my CD.”  
  
I snapped out of my trance and shook my head. “No, it’s alright. You don’t have to do that.”  
  
“You really seemed to like it, though,” Ohno noted with a small smile. “And I’m alright with it.”  
  
 _Was he watching me?_  I felt a smile creep up to my lips, but I had to wipe it off because I would only make myself look like an idiot in front of him. “Uh, okay if you insist.”  
  
“Great,” Ohno grinned and briefly glanced at me. Before I even knew it, I was once again taken in by the music.  
  
 **OHNO**  
  
Ninomiya really seemed mesmerized by my choice of music and I’m glad he liked it as much as I did too. When I first listened to it, I couldn’t stop and it was all I wanted to listen to it; my mom even took me to one of his concerts when I was ten-years-old and it was the best experience I’ve ever had. Sometimes, I used the music to dance along with it in my own spare time and it relaxed me that all my muscles seemed like liquid. Perhaps, I should recommend this to Matsumoto when he gives us those private lessons.  
  
We arrived to the restaurant in half an hour and it was packed. I had a feeling this was going to happen, so it was a good thing that I reserved a private table for just the both of us.  
  
“We’re here, Nino-kun.”  
  
He snapped out of his trance-like state and gasped when he realized that we were at the restaurant already.  
  
“I-It’s… Wow…” Ninomiya trailed off in wonder as he stared at the front building of the restaurant. It was very contemporary painted in black and white, and it was very classy. It was a restaurant that my parents would go to and I really didn’t know any restaurants other than this one and Aiba’s ramen shop. Well, I could have taken him to the ramen shop, but I felt like going fancy tonight.  
  
“T-This is so high class,” Ninomiya whispered as we walked through an impatient crowd. “You didn’t have to take me here. Aiba’s restaurant would have been alright.”  
  
Ohno laughed. He was just thinking about that. “I considered it, but I wanted to take you out to this restaurant. I heard the food is good and… I’ve never taken anyone out before.”  
  
 **NINO**  
  
Ohno was blushing. He was blushing and he was friggin adorable. I just wanted to grab his chubby cheeks and play with it, but I stopped myself before I did something that would probably scare him off.  
  
Anyway, I was really grateful towards Ohno. He took care of me when I was shamelessly drunk and even thought about taking me out to such a grand restaurant like this. I’ve heard about this restaurant from Aiba before, and about the rumor that was going around. It’s said that if someone proposed to you here, you’re marriage would last an eternity. I, for one, didn’t believe in those rumors and mumbo-jumbo, but I wonder if Ohno knew about this and if he did, does he believe in it?  
  
On the other hand, though, I couldn’t believe it when Ohno said that I was the first person he ever took out. Ohno seemed like the guy who had the charm so I assumed that he had at least gone out on a couple of dates.  
  
 _Wait._  
  
 _Did I just say?..._  
  
“Is this a date?!” I half whispered and screamed without thinking and I clamped my mouth shut with my hands when I saw Ohno turn around with a curious look on his face.  
  
“It is a date,” Ohno confirmed with a small smile playing on his lips. Without a warning, Ohno grabbed my hand and pulled me to a private booth, far, far away from everyone else.


	8. Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re lying, OMG. I know you wanted that “D.” “

**NINO**  
  
“So, how did it go last night?” Aiba raised his eyebrows suggestively to God knows that he’s thinking (something perverted as always).  
  
“Well…”  
  
* _Last night_ *  
  
I wasn’t sure if Ohno was aware that almost everyone around us were proposing to their significant other and it made me feel awkward and out of place; I wonder if Ohno had taken notice... Well, at least no one was paying attention to us.  
  
“Do you know what you’re getting?” Ohno asked me with excited sparkles in his eyes and I had to look away to keep myself from calling him cute out loud. I didn’t want to embarrass myself further and the fact that I didn’t even know how reply to Ohno because I didn’t know how to read French.  
  
“Uh, this…” I showed him the menu in my hand and pointed at the first line I had my eye on the whole time. I could read the katakana, but I didn’t want to say it out loud to save myself from embarrassment. I had a feeling that if I could even say it in my head, then I shouldn’t just say it out loud.  
  
Ohno raised an eyebrow and I immediately regretted it, but I couldn’t turn back on my answer. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Y-yeah.”  
  
“Okay. I’ll get the same thing, too.”  
  
When Ohno rang the tiny bell sitting on the middle of the table, a waiter was immediately at our side. The waiter was Japanese and I thought he was going to speak our native tongue, but I was proved wrong when he began speaking in French. It was just like in the movies, except I’m actually experiencing it and it was neat! I felt like I was in a movie all of a sudden and I was some random background actor who had a great opportunity of being casted in.  
  
However, my mind wandered back to the real world and I saw that the waiter was staring at me, expecting me to say something. I searched for words, but I didn’t know what to say until I heard Ohno say something in French for the waiter’s attention. My jaw dropped in shock as Ohno continued speaking in fluent French. They shared laughter about something Ohno said and I wished I knew what they were saying so I could join in too. They talked for another minute or so before the waiter left us alone once again.  
  
“Y-you speak French,” I mumbled quietly, but Ohno must have heard me when he answered with an excited, “Yup!”  
  
“It wasn’t that hard to learn it… Oh, wait, so did that mean you couldn’t read the menu? I’m sorry about that! I just assumed that… you were staring at the menu… so… I’m sorry!”  
  
I just wanted to laugh because I didn’t know if I was supposed to be embarrassed or if it was supposed to be Ohno, but I kept my mouth shut instead.  
  
“I should have suggested something… but what you pointed out was not that bad, Nino-kun. It’s actually the first French dish I’ve ever tasted when I went to France.”  
  
“Y-you went to France?!” I exclaimed. Seriously, just how rich is Ohno?!  
  
“Yeah, when I was five. I stayed there for a decade before my family moved back to Japan.”  
  
“Wow...how was it there?”  
  
* _Present time_ *  
  
Aiba guffawed as he grabbed his stomach and fell on the wooden floor. “That’s all you two talked about the whole night? About France?!”  
  
“S-So what? It was nice hearing about another country…”  
  
“You’re lying, OMG. I know you wanted that “D.” “  
  
I slapped the back of Aiba’s head. “Not everybody is as perverted as you.”  
  
“But you’re a virgin, Nino. Of course you’d want the “D.” “  
  
“Okay, I’m done talking to you. Forget that I called you here to hang out and--”  
  
“Okay, I’m sorry!” Aiba pulled me back down and I fell on my bed. “But did you at least get to know him better?”  
  
Now that Aiba had mentioned it, Ohno talked a lot about himself last night and I knew him better, other than the fact that he knew how to speak French and many other languages. As a kid, Ohno began fishing with his father who used to have so much time with him, until his dad stopped taking him due to busy circumstances at his company (Ohno hadn’t revealed where his father worked, unfortunately). Also, Ohno loved baking and he wanted to become a baker one day along with his mother who used to bake with him almost everyday before she, too, became as busy as his father. In the end, though, I realized that Ohno was a very lonely kid as he grew up. He said he had nannies and such to take care of him, but whenever he mentioned his parents, Ohno seemed so sad and lonely like a parentless child. I was going to comfort him, but then the food came, Ohno smiled and began talking about France once again.  
  
 **OHNO**  
  
“I can’t believe I kept on talking. I didn’t even give Nino-kun a chance to speak.”  
  
“Well, did you at least learn something about him?”  
  
“He can’t speak—“  
  
“Other than the fact that he can’t speak French.”  
  
“Uh…” I struggled to speak because the harder I tried to remember, the more I realized that I didn’t learn a thing about Ninomiya. And I thought that I Was going to learn more about him, but instead I rambled on and on like an excited child. “…Nothing.”  
  
“Satoshi,” Sho sighed and shook his head in disapproval. “I know you were excited, but you’ve got to control it. It’s ironic, though, that you speak more to Ninomiya, who you barely met, than you speak to anyone. Heck, you even took him out! Even you don’t take me out to eat at a five star restaurant.”  
  
It was true. I haven’t taken Sho out to eat at five star restaurants even when he kept reminding me I owed it to him just because. But I’m sure Sho would understand because I’ve never done this to anyone until I met Ninomiya. When I first saw him, I felt different somehow and when I was with him, I felt better. Next time, I will learn more about him for sure.


	9. Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe that it was Ohno I had pulled into this mess, but at the same time I was really glad that it was him and not some stranger.

**NINO**  
  
I was half glad that it was Christmas today meaning I didn’t have to go to my classes, but I felt deprived from being unable to see Ohno today because there was no rehearsals either (at least I didn’t have to see Matsumoto either). However, despite it being Christmas it wasn’t a special day to me even if it meant that I was going to spend it alone this year for the first time without Aiba. I wish I had someone like Aiba had someone… Damn I sounded so desperate.  
  
Well, at least I get to have the day all to myself and that meant there were no limits. I could eat all the Christmas candies, drink all the Christmas drinks, and buy myself Christmas presents until I’m broke by the end of the day. Okay, that’s a bit exaggerating and it’s not like I’m going to spend all my scholarship money on useless things. Just a candy cane, hot cocoa, and a new game was enough for me.  
  
After I made the final stop for today at the game store, I was seriously looking forward to going straight home and enjoying the things I had with me right now. However, I saw someone from my past hanging around the cafe I bought my hot cocoa from. He didn’t see me yet and I was hoping it would stay that way until, finally, our eyes met. It was the longest second ever in my entire life and I saw my life flash before my eyes when I saw that he was going to walk towards me.  _Why, of all the days, did it have to be today?!_  
  
I panicked as I glanced at him and the paper cup I had in my hand back and forth, trying to figure out what to do next. However, I smelt something oddly familiar, like the scent of cinnamon and coconuts. Without thinking, I quickly grabbed the person who walked right past me, only because this person reminded me of Ohno’s smell.  
  
“I’m sorry. It's just for a minute," I apologized as I looked over my shoulder and saw that the person from my past stopped walking halfway. I was too deep into my panic to see who I had unfortunately used as a coy, but when I heard a familiar voice calling my name, I finally looked to see who this person was. My eyes widen when I realized that it was actually Ohno who was staring straight at me with amusement and curiosity in his eyes. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but no matter how many times I rubbed my eyes or blinked, I still saw Ohno Satoshi standing before me.  
  
 **OHNO**  
  
I was on my way to Sho's place to drop off his present when I was suddenly pulled without any warning. I was terrified at first when I realized this might be a kidnapping and I would probably not live to see another Christmas until my supposed kidnapper spoke. The corner of my lips tugged into a smile and I held onto my kidnapper.  
  
"Nino-kun," I called for him but he didn’t hear me until I called for his name the fifth time did he finally turn around. I wanted to laugh when he realized that it was me, but I just stared at him in silent amusement and wondered why he coincidentally pulled me aside.  
  
"O-Ohno-san I didn’t know it was you," Ninomiya stuttered nervously. "I'm sorry."  
  
" No worries,” I reassured him, although Ninomiya kept throwing me apologetic looks. “And Merry Christmas, Nino-kun.”  
  
“Merry Christmas, to you too, Ohno-san.”  
  
“So, why did you pull me aside? I seriously thought that I was going to die this Christmas day.”  
  
“Ah, about that…” Ninomiya trailed off and looked over his shoulder. I followed his line of sight and saw a man staring at the both of us. I thought that the man was just interested in us, but when I saw that he eyed Ninomiya more, I kind of figured what was going on.  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” I grinned as I wrung my arm around Ninomiya’s arm and dragged him away.  
  
“I-I’m truly sorry about this, Ohno-san…”  
  
“That’s okay. Like you said, for a minute we’ll be lovers. Or longer...”  
  
 **NINO**  
  
I gulped as Ohno continued to drag me through the city. I can’t believe that it was Ohno I had pulled into this mess, but at the same time I was really glad that it was him and not some stranger. And for Ohno to go along with the whole fake lovers thing just to help me get rid of that someone from his past from my trail… I couldn’t be more thankful. This year might just be the best Christmas I’ve ever had.  
  
“Oh, look!” Ohno gushed as he dragged me towards the window of an art supply store, and pointed at a watercolor set sitting on a display behind the window. “I’ve always wanted that watercolor set! I love all the pastel colors and it would go really well with what I’m painting.”  
  
“You paint?” I gasped, startled at the thought of Ohno holding a painting palette on one hand and the other under his chin as he was scrutinizing a half-painted canvas.  
  
“A little,” Ohno confessed shyly and I couldn’t help but notice the blush forming on his chubby cheeks. I had to look away to keep myself from grinning like an idiot when I saw just how adorable Ohno was.  
  
“B-But I want to know more about you, Nino-kun. Like your favorite color, food...” Ohno coughed and he dragged me around again. I was glad he did that when I saw the person from my past had finally caught up with us. He looked more rattled than ever when he saw that my arm was linked around Ohno’s arm, and I couldn’t have been more happier when I saw his reaction towards us. I really, really hated him. “...pastime, animal(s)...” Crap. I was so busy with trying to lose the person from my past that I wasn’t paying attention to Ohno at all. As soon as I saw the person again, however, I dragged Ohno as fast as I could and walked on without a clue as to where we were heading, but I had to so that person wouldn’t follow us anymore. God, I hated him so much. When we were finally far from the busy city streets, I looked over my shoulder and saw that he was no longer there. In fact, there was no one around other than a few stray cats and dogs wandering about here and there.  
  
“I’m sorry,” I apologized once we finally stopped walking and rested our backs against a concrete wall. “I just had to get away from there. I wasn’t listening to you, Ohno-san, and I’m an such an ass for--” My lips were closed shut when all of a sudden I felt soft and warm lips pressing against my lips. My eyes widened when I realized that Ohno was kissing me for reasons I didn’t know until I saw that person from my past halt to a stop not far from us. I swore I lost him! But when I saw the hurt look on his face, it brought me back to reality and I realized that Ohno’s unmoving lips were still on my own. And we stayed that way until, finally, the person from my past turned around and stomped off to where he came from.  
  
 **OHNO**  
  
It was my turn to apologize for being so sudden without warning, but as soon as I saw the person Ninomiya was trying to ignore, it was all I could think of! How stupid of me to have had that thought right away and I wanted to slap myself for it. At least it helped a bit when the person finally walked away and left Ninomiya alone. When I made sure that the man was out of sight, I pulled away from Ninomiya and walked as far away as I can from him.  
  
“I’m sorry,” I apologized from across the street, but Ninomiya just gave me a blank, shocked stare. I hadn’t meant to do it! Well… honestly speaking, Ninomiya’s lips felt nice and-- What was I thinking? I shouldn’t be thinking of this when I had might have possibly scared the person I wanted to be with. “I’m sorry,” I repeated louder, but Ninomiya didn’t flinch. “I should have let you know, and--” I closed my mouth shut when I saw that Ninomiya finally made a move. At first, Ninomiya blinked three times before bringing a finger to his lips. I thought then I was done for, that Ninomiya was going to look at me in disgust for taking advantage of him in this situation, but then what I saw next surprised me: he was smiling. I walked up to him, slowly and cautiously, but it was as if he’d forgotten I was with him! That was when I learned something about him: Ninomiya liked surprises and once he was surprised, he would be lost in his own world. So I ended up following him back to his home, and ended up spending Christmas with him.  
  
This was the best Christmas present I could ever ask for.


	10. Private

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno surprised me with an unexpected call even though I already saw him during rehearsals. He said something about meeting at my school around seven in the morning tomorrow, but he said nothing more. W-was this a date? But why so earlier in the morning? Oh well, at least I’d be able to see Ohno tomorrow.

**NINO**  
  
Ohno surprised me with an unexpected call even though I already saw him during rehearsals. He said something about meeting at my school around seven in the morning tomorrow, but he said nothing more. W-was this a date? But why so earlier in the morning? Oh well, at least I’d be able to see Ohno tomorrow.  
  
“So, how was your Christmas without me?” Aiba had asked with a stupid grin on his face. I vaguely told him about the part where I saw that person from the past, but I stopped there when I realized who I was talking to. If I told Aiba, he won’t stop teasing me about it.  
  
“I-It’s okay,” I shrugged to make it seem like I was telling the truth. “It was less annoying.”  
  
“Hey!” Aiba pouted and punched me lightly on the shoulder. “I missed you too.”  
  
I rolled my eyes. “We see each other everyday. I don’t miss you.”  
  
“Oh, harsh,” Aiba pretended to wince, but I knew that he knew I didn’t mean it. “No, really, what happened on Christmas day? Sho told me that Ohno never came to drop off his presents and he received a text from Ohno that he was with you.”  
  
“O-oh.”  
  
I was like a deer caught in the headlights. Aiba could see that I was getting nervous and hesitant and he made it even worse by asking me questions. To be honest, on Christmas I didn’t even notice Ohno following me home after  _that_. I didn’t even notice him until he sat down next to me on my couch and said a quiet hello.  
  
 _Christmas day_  
  
I was still dazed as ever and I was amazed that I found my way back home. Sighing, I kicked off my shoes and dragged my feet to my couch. Once I sat, I was still in a daze until I heard a quiet hello.  
  
“You scared the crap out of me!” I exclaimed when I realized that Ohno was sitting so close to me and he had a sleepy smile on his face. But when I realized that Ohno had followed me, my cheeks began to burn. I scrambled away from Ohno and noticed a hurt look on Ohno’s face for a second before he replaced it with his sleep grin.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Ohno bowed apologetically before sitting back up. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
  
“Uh…”  
  
“You don’t have a Christmas tree?” Ohno asked as he looked around.  
  
“No…” I stopped putting up Christmas trees three years ago because I thought that it was useless. Besides, it was a once a year thing and I had to put it away before the year ended. At least Aiba always put up a Christmas tree in his apartment, which is where we usually celebrate Christmas… Or more like getting drunk on Christmas.  
  
Ohno pouted. “You should have called me. I would love to help you put up a Christmas tree.”  
  
I actually did consider it before, but I didn’t want to be a pest to Ohno… and that I actually couldn’t bring myself to call him. If I called him, that meant I had to talk to him, look at him, and then… and then… All of a sudden, the kiss from earlier flashed in my head like strobe lights. I suddenly became dizzy and I forgot how to breathe. I glanced at Ohno who was busy with observing my apartment. It was as if the kiss never happened and Ohno seemed too relax about it.  
  
“Uh, I’m gonna make tea,” I announced as I got up and sped walked towards the kitchen. I totally forgot about being a good host and I just had to get away from there because it was getting hot by the minute.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Ohno was still where I left him, except I noticed that his head kept drooping before he pulled it back up again. Was he falling asleep? I slowly and quietly approached him so not to disturb him, but as soon as I set the tray down on the coffee table, Ohno’s head sprung back up and he threw me his sleepy grin.  
  
“A-are you tired?”  
  
“Nope,” Ohno shook his head, but I could sense that he was lying.  
  
“You don’t have to stay up,” I told him. “I-If you want…” I gulped as I prepared myself to say the next words. “...You could sleep on my couch.”  
  
“Really?!” Ohno’s eyes sparkled, but then he pouted. “No. I don’t want that. I want to spend Christmas with you, Nino.”  
  
At that moment, I saw a thousand fireworks across the sky and I felt so light on my feet. I felt something I hadn’t felt in a while, and it was really good feeling that I couldn’t shake off. Even my heart was racing fast that I feared my chest won’t be able to handle this pace. My head as well kept screaming at the fact that he wanted to spend Christmas with boring me, and he even addressed me informally. I could probably die right now, except Ohno was in my apartment and I didn’t want to shock my guest.  
  
“This tea is lovely,” Ohno commented as he set his empty cup down on the tray. I dared not to look at him because I might just lose it. “Can I have some more?”  
  
“H-have my cup,” I stuttered and I wanted to slap myself.  _Kazunari, this isn’t you. You’re supposed to be cool headed and you won’t let anything get to you_ , that little voice told me, but I pushed it away. Right now, I couldn’t be more happier than spending Christmas with Ohno.  
  
“H-how about a Christmas movie?” I recommended, still not looking up from my hands.  
  
“That sounds good!” Ohno grinned. “And some popcorn.”  
  
“Okay.” I got up right away and headed to the kitchen with the tray, surprised that Ohno had finished my share of the tea. It was a good thing, though, that Ohno didn’t follow me to the kitchen because I was grinning like an idiot. It was so out of character, but I didn’t care.  
  
 _Present_  
  
No, I couldn’t tell Aiba about all that and how we both fell asleep on the couch in the middle of the Christmas movie and I woke up the next day on my bed and I saw a small small red box on my night stand. No, I couldn’t. But stupid me couldn’t contain my excitement and spilled everything to Aiba, even the kiss. By the time I finished explaining my story, Aiba had a wide cheshire grin on his face. Oh, he was planning something in that head of his, and I might or might not like it. But if it came to Aiba, I will most probably not like it at all.  
  
 **OHNO**  
  
As soon as I saw Ninomiya walking towards me with that shy and awkward smile, I felt alive. Before Ninomiya came, I was extremely exhausted because I didn’t get enough sleep last night after rehearsals. I couldn’t get over the many mistakes I made last night, especially when I knew that Ninomiya was watching me. It was really embarrassing and I just wanted to give up. But every time I glanced at Nino, I felt even more motivated for this performance to be the best there is. I immediately grinned at the sight of Ninomiya. Just seeing him made me the happiest person alive.  
  
“Are you ready?” I asked him once we were face to face.  
  
Ninomiya looked nervous all of a sudden and I forgot to tell him that we were getting private lessons from Matsumoto today, noting how he didn’t have his practice stuff with him.  
  
“Oops. Matsumoto-sama is giving us private lessons today and I forgot to tell you that last night.”  
  
I tilted my head to the side when I saw Ninomiya’s upset pout, but it must have been my imagination.  
  
“It’s okay. I’ll let him know we’ll be a little late. Let’s get your stuff.”  
  
Ninomiya quickly turned around and I saw that look he gave Matsumoto that one night. Was he being jealous again? I grinned even wider as I followed Ninomiya. As much as it made me feel guilty to the bone, seeing Ninomiya jealous was the cutest thing ever.

  
\\\\\♥///

  
Matsumoto’s house wasn’t that far from Ninomiya’s school, but we decided to take the public transportation instead of walking. I could tell Ninomiya was tired as well and I didn’t want us to walk to make us even more tired.  
  
Once we finally arrived, however, I couldn’t help but gasp. As expected of the premier danseur noble, his house was huge and lavish. It was a gated house and it looked like one of those modern houses that I saw in my mom’s house magazines. It was much bigger than my house so I assumed that Matsumoto has a one or two studios in there.  
  
I pushed what looked like a doorbell beside the gate, but I jumped back startled when I saw Matsumoto’s face on a screen on top of the buzzer.  
  
“Oh, Ohno-kun, Ninomiya-kun. Come in.”  
  
I heard a small click and the gate opened all by itself. Just then, a man dressed in a butler suit came from nowhere and escorted them to the front door steps.  _How long had the old man been standing there? Was he some kind of ninja?_  
  
The butler bowed as he opened the door for us and moved a little so we could go inside. Once we were inside, the butler closed the door behind us and I gasped. Even the inside of the house was beautiful, but it made me feel lonely. There was no one around at all, not even a maid and everything looked spotless. Despite it’s beautiful interior design, it didn’t feel like there was life in this big house. Just then, Matsumoto descended down a set of stairs. He was already suited in his practice clothes.  
  
“Follow me,” Matsumoto simply said and walked past the stairs.  
  
We followed him through the kitchen followed by a hallway. Then we took a left turn to another hallway, and then another until we hit the only door in this hallway. Once we were past through the door, my eyes widened. We were in a studio and it was big enough to fit at least twenty people. I knew he had a studio. I wanted to grin at Nino for my correct assumption, but his eyes were focused on Matsumoto and they didn’t look as friendly. I gulped. Jealous Ninomiya was cute, but it scared me sometimes.  
  
 **NINO**  
  
I really don’t like that guy. I really don’t. Still, I had no choice but to be in the same room as him because he was our instructor and he was even giving us these private lessons for free. Well, at least he considered me as well so Ohno wouldn’t be alone with him.  
  
Matsumoto began with pointing out our strengths and weaknesses that he noticed over the past few weeks of rehearsals. My strengths were more than weaknesses, as well as Ohno, but he said we needed more improvement. I agreed with him because I was struggling with those weaknesses for a while, but I definitely don’t agree when he touched Ohno’s legs to check his muscles. He touched my legs too and I wanted to kick him, but I didn’t want to risk it.  
  
“Alright, we’ll begin with the basics,” Matsumoto said after checking their leg muscles.  
  
And so, our private lessons began.

  
\\\\\♥///

  
I was sweating more than I did during rehearsals or dance exams. Matsumoto worked us really hard in making our weaknesses into strengths and I was beginning to feel dizzy. It was a good thing he gave us a thirty minute break, and even offered to make us some light snacks. I was thankful for that, but I still didn’t like him.  
  
Once he was gone, I gave out a long sigh and lied down on the cold wooden floor. Ohno lied down beside me, but not too close so our skin wasn’t touching.  
  
“Thank you for wearing it,” Ohno spoke out loud, his voice echoing in the room.  
  
“Wha-- Oh,” I held out my hand in the air and eyed the simple brown braided bracelet. I rarely wore bracelets, or jewelry for that matter, but I really liked this one because it was simple and it was a perfect fit. “T-thank you for. I really like it.”  
  
“Good.” Ohno sat up and coughed lightly. “You don’t have to be like that, you know.”  
  
“W-what?”  
  
“Be jealous.”  
  
I felt my heart skip a beat. How did he know?...  
  
“Matsumoto-sama may be my idol, but he’s not my type.”  
  
“...”  
  
“Besides, I already like someone else.”  
  
I felt my heart jump double, but then it flattened. There could be possibilities that this someone wasn’t me, but why would Ohno tell me this unless… unless he wanted me to know. Was he trying to say that it… it… it… I didn’t continue my thought because I was starting to feel super dizzy and I might just be close to passing out. I decided to push it away instead when Matsumoto came back with two trays of snacks and drinks. After our thirty minute break, Matsumoto announced that we were going to work on our parts for the rest of today. Although I wanted to go home, I was looking forward to it. Anything to keep my mind off of Ohno’s earlier confession and to keep myself from passing out.

  
\\\\\♥///

  
I gotta say, I must have improved after our private lesson, but Matsumoto just had to say that we needed more work, especially when right after I was feeling so proud. It crushed my self-worth by a little bit, but at least Matsumoto was kind enough to give us these lessons for free… Now that I thought about it, why did he give it to us for free?  
  
“You two are welcome to stay over,” Matsumoto told them as he turned off the lights to the studio.  
  
“Really?!” Ohno exclaimed and his eyes sparkled in delight.  
  
“Yeah. Really.”  
  
“Uh…I don’t know,” I hesitated. I wasn’t really sure about staying over because I felt uncomfortable and I barely knew Matsumoto.  
  
“I’m not a serial killer,” Matsumoto smirked. He must have noticed that I was giving him weird looks. “Besides… it’s just me.”  
  
My mouth flew open right away. Was it just me or was Matsumoto pointing out that he was lonely and that by inviting us to sleep over was a way to get over it? I suddenly felt pity for the man and wondered why such a famous ballet dancer would be lonely. Doesn’t he at least have a few friends to invite over? What if he didn’t have friends?  
  
“Just for a night,” Ohno told him and wrapped an arm around my arm and pulled me closer.  
  
“Good,” Jun sighed in relief as he ran his hand through his damp hair. “Make yourself at home. Drinks are in the fridge, wine is underneath the island, and the general food area is in the kitchen.”  
  
“Awesome,” Ohno giggled. It was like something Aiba would say, and I feared that Aiba being with Sakurai was probably rubbing off on Ohno.  
  
Matsumoto excused himself for a bit, came back with extra set of clothes, and told them the bathrooms were located on one of the hallways we passed to go to the studio. Before Ohno and I went to the bathroom, however, I noticed a long solemn look on Matsumoto’s face. I decided then, to forgive the man a little because he looked really lonely.


	11. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dress rehearsals today and everyone is really getting into their role... Ohno keeps looking at me like I'm some kind of girl.

**NINO**  
  
We got drunk last night. It was so unexpected and very uncalled for, but when Matsumoto took out the beer, we lost control and I really don’t remember what happened. I do remember that Jun was just some lonely individual who needed more friends. I was able to understand him a bit and hate him less, but I still couldn’t help my jealousy whenever Ohno paid attention to him more than me.  
  
And because of last night, I thought that Matsumoto was going to cancel rehearsals.  
  
He didn’t.  
  
So here I was with the rest of the students and Ohno who sat beside me so eagerly as we waited for Matsumoto.  
  
“I think I want to be his friend,” Ohno said with a giggle. “Matsumoto-sama is so lonely.”  
  
“Y-yeah,” Nino agreed, but he could feel his blood boiling. He didn’t like it when Ohno talked about Matsumoto, even though Ohno had already told him that Matsumoto isn’t his type.  
  
Ohno laughed as he sunk back into his chair. “You don’t have to worry, Nino-kun.”  
  
“W-what?” I stuttered, but was unable to think when I felt something warm creep up my hand. I looked down and saw Ohno’s own hand, holding onto mines. Even my hand responded so easily as our fingers intertwined. So warm and comfortable… I started remembering the kiss and I felt my cheeks burn. I probably look like an idiot right now. Yes, a big idiot.  
  
“After rehearsals… wanna go eat out?”  
  
I nodded my head, still unable to form words in my head. Everything in my head was a jumble since all I could think of was Ohno’s hands and his soft, soft lips.  
  
“Not at Aiba-chan’s ramen, or that restaurant we went to a few weeks ago. Somewhere nice, quiet, and private…”  
  
 _W-where’s he going with this?!_  
  
“I think I know a good place,” Ohno grinned and hummed a cheery tune as he held my hand tighter. “It’ll be a long drive, but we can make it.”  
  
“...” Why couldn’t I speak? And where is Ohno going to take me?  
  
“Ah, he’s here!” Ohno piped up as he stood up, pulling me along with him. At that moment, I wanted to pull my hand away because we’re both males and people would start rumors, but Ohno’s grip was too strong.  
  
“Can the prince and princess come up to the stage?” Matsumoto asked out loud as he climbed up the stairs to the stage. Soon, everyone’s eyes were on us. Some saw our hands, but didn’t react at all as if this was completely, and perfectly normal. Ohno, on the other hand, didn’t seem to have taken notice and just dragged me up the stage, still holding my hand so tightly as if he was afraid to let go.  
  
“Ah, good. You’re already in your role,” Matsumoto grinned as he eyed our linked hands. “Today is a special kind of rehearsals. I was thinking last night that we should really try this.” Matsumoto glanced at us briefly with a knowing look. He must have remembered something last night based on that look of his, but I don’t remember anything and neither did Ohno (I asked him about it earlier).  
  
“I made these costumes myself last night,” he said as he reached for something inside a black trash bag. I didn’t notice that he brought along a bag. “So today, we are having dress rehearsals. I know we have a long way to go, but this is only so I can make notes of improvement. It’s thanks to a couple of  _friends_  I made last night that I was able to touch up this hobby again.”  
  
I glanced at Ohno for a brief moment. Like he, he was confused as hell. What exactly happened last night?  
  
“Because you two are our main characters, I changed these costumes a bit. Ohno-san, it’s not that hard to put these on because I’ve already done my measurements. As for you, Ninomiya-san, I need you to follow me.”  
  
“W-what?” Oh, so now I can speak.  
  
“As for everyone else, I’ve already labeled the costumes with your name. Come up here and pick them up.”  
  
Matsumoto left the black trash bag where he was and told me to follow him. Damn him for making me and Ohno separate, but I couldn’t say no to the main honcho.  
  
“I did measurements on you last night as well,” Matsumoto hummed happily as we made our way to the changing rooms. “And don’t worry, I wasn’t molesting you. Ohno-san would kill me.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Matsumoto laughed. “I know you two have a thing. I wouldn’t want to get in between that. Also, you are bad at being discrete. You get so jealous easily.”  
  
“...”  
  
“Besides, I have someone else.”  
  
“...” I was seriously unable to comprehend what was going on. Since when did we become this close that almighty Matsumoto-sama can talk so informally to me like I some old friend. Ah, it must have been last night. Something happened last night and it looks like Matsumoto remembers what happened.  
  
“About last night,” Matsumoto began as if he read my mind. “I’m sorry for ranting like a whiny bitch. I just hadn’t have a decent conversation with anyone for a while. Thanks Nino. Tell Ohno I said thanks as well.”  
  
Wow, he’s even calling me Nino! This is surprising.  
  
“Anyway, this dress belonged to my older sister. I changed it a lot and I think it will be a great fit. You just have to wear a bra and padding on your chest and obviously you need to wear makeup. For now, though, we’ll just have you put the dress on and I’ll help you with the makeup. Don’t worry, I’m a professional when it comes to makeup.”  
  
 **OHNO**  
  
Just as Matsumoto had said, the suit was an easy fit. I wore a royal blue long sleeved thin top that had a golden yellow sash going down diagonally from my right shoulder to left hip. It was pretty simple, but I really felt like a prince. Even the tights Matsumoto gave me was a simple white, but it matched so nicely with my upper wear. After I finished fixing myself up, I walked back out to the stage where everyone else was except for Matsumoto and Ninomiya who were still in the backstage somewhere…  
  
All of the excited chatting stopped and everyone’s head turned towards where Matsumoto and Ninomiya had gone to. Oh, so that must mean they were done. I wove past the crowd of students and stopped short when I came face to face with a girl. She was really pretty even with light makeup on and the dress she wore was so feminine: it was all pink and frilly and she wore white tights as well. But there was something about this girl that was so familiar… I focused on the girl’s face and thought about how she looked a lot like Ninomiya… Wait, if that’s Matsumoto standing behind her and Ninomiya wasn’t around, then…  
  
“W-what?” The girl snapped at everyone who was gawking at her. Her voice sounded a lot like Ninomiya’s too…  
  
“Okay, okay. Everyone get to your positions,” Matsumoto clapped his hands together to get our attention, but I couldn’t take my eyes off of her.  
  
“Ohno-san,” the girl shook me side to side. “Rehearsals are starting, what are you--”  
  
“You’re an angel,” I interrupted the girl. “You must be an angel who looks like Nino-kun.”  
  
The girl snapped and pulled off her blonde hair. This surprised me because I thought it was real. I blinked and stared at the blonde-less girl before me. Now she had short black hair that looked a lot like Ninomiya’s.  
  
“I am Nino…” Although it was faint, I could see his cheeks turn red.  
  
I laughed to myself and shook my head in shame. “I’m sorry, Nino-kun. I really thought you were a girl then… But girl or not, I think that you’re pretty no matter what. And cute.”  
  
The redness of his cheeks brightened even more and it was noticeable underneath the makeup. I laughed. At that moment, I just wanted to take him in my arms, stare at him in the eyes, and lean in for a--  
  
“What are you two doing?!” Matsumoto snapped. “Go to your positions.”  
  
“Crap,” Ninomiya whispered as he put the wig back on. “T-thank you for the comment, Ohno-san. You look so princely in that outfit.”  
  
I grinned. “Of course. This role was meant for me because of you.”  
  
Ninomiya nearly tripped because of my statement, but he saved himself before I was able to run over to him and catch him. As we both went to our spots, I couldn’t take my eyes off of Ninomiya. I thought, then, of how blessed I am to have met him.


	12. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno was taking me somewhere after dress rehearsals and he looked very excited about it.

**NINO**  
  
“Where are you taking me?” I asked Ohno for the fifth time that night in his small car. After dress rehearsals, Ohno dragged me right after I had finished changing out of my costume. Unfortunately, I still had some makeup on and I was trying to clean it up as Ohno drove off somewhere I could barely recognize. We were no longer in our neighborhood, and the longer he drove off to streets I didn’t even know existed, there were barely cars and people. I was a bit excited, but worried at the same time. I seriously don’t know what Ohno is thinking and where he intends to take me out.  
  
“Somewhere nice and private,” Ohno repeated his vague answer for the fifth time that night. I was a bit annoyed, but every time I side glanced at him, I saw a huge, excited grin on his face. He kept moving about slightly in his seat so I could tell just how excited he really is. Wherever he’s taking me, he’s really looking forward to going there.  
  
Meanwhile, I was still trying to remove the makeup Matsumoto had applied on me. It really is troublesome to wear makeup. I don’t get how women, and even men, can do it.  
  
 **OHNO**  
  
“It’s the beach?” Ninomiya asked in slight disappointment as I parked the car in the nearest parking lot. He must have been expecting something else more privately and I couldn’t blame him for that because we aren’t at the exact place I wanted to bring him to.  
  
“It’s near the beach,” I told him with a grin.  
“What’s near the beach?”  
  
“You’ll see.”  
  
I held out my hand in the air out of impulse and was about to pull back when I realized what I was doing until I felt a warm hand softly touch mine. I immediately felt electricity run throughout my body from that one single touch and I’ve never felt this good. I glanced back and saw Ninomiya staring at me with bright eyes and his cheeks turned pink as I intertwined my fingers with his.  
  
 **NINO**  
  
It was just like the kiss, but I felt it stronger this time. The electricity soared throughout my body as Ohno and I held hands for the first time. It felt good, like my whole world was starting to calm after a storm.  
  
“Do you trust me?” Ohno asked all of a sudden, surprising me with how he finally chose this time to ask me a very important question.  
  
“If I didn’t trust you, I wouldn’t have gotten inside the car.”  
  
Ohno blinked and stared at the ground for a few seconds before letting out a loud laugh. “Oh, right! I’ll take you there now. But first, close your eyes.”  
  
“E-eh?”  
  
“Don’t worry. I’ll hold your hand the whole time.” After saying so, I felt Ohno’s hand tighten and I realize my eyes immediately closed shut.  
  
It drove me a little insane that I was completely blind as he guided me along paths. At first, we walked on hard concrete floor, then I could feel sand seeping into my flip-flops; we had to make a quick stop just so I could take it off. Then the sound of the ocean waves were getting louder with each step we took. And as Ohno promised, he held my hand the whole entire time.  
  
“We’re here!” Ohno exclaimed excitedly, pulling me close to him. My eyes flew open, then and the first thing I did was gasp.  
  
“This is… This is amazing…” I mumbled as Ohno led me further into a cove. It was completely enclosed, meaning that there shouldn’t be light. However, there was a hole, about the size of a pothole on the top. It allowed the moon to shine through the clear blue-green water, creating a blue-green reflection around the walls of the cove. And in the middle of the cove, there was a high flat rock and on it was a table and two chairs on either side. “This is something like out of a romance novel.”  
  
Ohno jerked a bit and gave out a nervous laugh. “It’s like you know me… I was actually reading a book Sho recommended Aiba-san, who then recommended it to me.”  
  
I stared at him for a good second before I opened my mouth to laugh out loud. I hadn’t laughed this hard ever in a while that even tears were starting to come out. “You didn’t have to rely on a book.”  
  
“But I do,” Ohno pouted. “Because… I don’t know how to win your heart.”  
  
“Anything would have been fine.”  
  
Ohno blinked a few times and a small smile played on his lips. “Anything?”  
  
“Anything,” I confirmed. And just as I was about to distract myself with the scene before me, Ohno pulled me in and claimed my lips. The electricity I felt when we held hands intensified as our lips touched and when my eyes closed, I saw a burst of colors and my heart was beating wildly against my chest. This new sensation felt truly amazing, and it all came from this man, Ohno Satoshi, who made my world much clearer.  
  
 **OHNO**  
  
When Ninomiya had said that anything would have worked out for him, the first thing that popped up into my head was Christmas Day. I really took him for a surprise then and I knew that he had been greatly affected by it. I know I shouldn’t really be taking advantage of Ninomiya’s claim, but when I saw how red his lips were from the makeup, I couldn’t resist.  
  
His lips tasted like dark cherries: intoxicatingly sweet. I could feel the electricity we shared earlier greatly intensify and my whole world was exploding in colors behind my eyelids. This is the first time I’ve kissed Ninomiya so seriously and passionately and it felt utterly amazing. Thinking back, though, this is my first, actual serious kiss (the one I shared with him during Christmas was too short). I’ve never been a relationship so I was a bit worried about my kissing skills, but then Ninomiya moaned ever so slightly and it was music to my ears.  
  
I seriously have to thank Sho and Aiba for this.


	13. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho told me once that if I wanted to know when something is worth it, I have to ask if I can’t live without it. As I shared the long, passionate kiss with Ninomiya, I asked that very question and my heart, body, and soul screamed that I definitely cannot live without him.

**NINO**  
  
My breath was literally taken away when a load of servers came out one after another to present us luxurious, rich food. I’m not really into eating rich food, but I couldn’t refuse after all the work and effort Ohno had put into all of it. At this point, the smell of the food would have distracted me if it weren’t for Ohno’s pink lips opening and closing in fascination every time a server pulled a lid off the platters.  
  
I can’t forget about the kiss we shared earlier. It was too good to be true, but I knew that it really happened. When I was in his arms, I felt protected and important like my whole life had a purpose. Before, in my past relationships, I’ve never felt this at all. Sure, there was that spark where I believed that being a relationship was the best thing that could ever happen to me, but then I always picked the wrong guy. In the end, nothing ever worked out, we fought too much, weren’t compatible, or didn’t have time for each other. But with Ohno, I honestly feel that this is going to be different and I might just get that happy ending.  
  
“What are you smiling about?” Ohno asked me in a playful tone. “You seem very happy, Kazu.”  
  
I hadn’t even noticed that I was smiling, but that was the least of my concern. My breath hitched. “K-Kazu?”  
  
“It would be awkward to keep calling you Nino,” Ohno said sheepishly. “No one calls you Kazu, am I right?”  
  
“Y-yeah, except for my mom when she’s in a good mood.”  
  
Ohno grinned. “Good. You’re cuter when you smile. Well, not that you’re not already cute, but yeah.” He looked like an excited child with a huge grin on his face and a pink blush on his cheeks as he complimented me.  
  
 _Oh, God, how awkwardly adorable can this man be?_  “T-thanks,” I mumbled in reply. “You’re cute too, Ohno-san…” I whispered the last four words, afraid that he would laugh at me for it.  
  
“What? What was that?”  
  
“Ah… nothing!”  
  
“It’s okay, Kazu. I won’t judge you. I never did.”  
  
I took in a deep breath. What was the point of keeping things from Ohno anyway when our relationship has already come to this? “I said, “you’re cute, too.” “  
  
Ohno giggled. “I know, you’ve told me before.”  
  
“W-w-what? When?” I don’t remember calling Ohno cute out loud before!  
  
“During our first rehearsal when you got drunk…”  
  
“Oh, God…” I groaned. I must have been talking way too much, which is so very out of character of me. “Did I say anything else stupid?”  
  
Ohno shook his head and moved his chair closer to me. He slid his hand underneath the table to meet mines and he intertwined our fingers together. “You said that you “really, really, really like me.” “  
  
“Oh, my God…” I groaned once again and looked at anywhere but Ohno. I know I’m blushing so hard right now of how much of an idiot I am when I’m drunk. Aiba did tell me before I let loose when I’m drunk and I’m the complete opposite of my sober self. I shouldn’t have drank a lot that night, but I couldn’t help it because I’ve been so blindly jealous.  
  
“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Ohno said as he used his free hand to grab a hold of my chin. He gently turned me to face him and he had a sincere smile on his face. “At least I knew how you felt about me because if you hadn’t gotten drunk, you would have never told me how you feel.”  
  
“I…” Ohno was right. I’m not the type to really express my feelings… maybe that was the reason why my past relationships had been so bad. I took a short breath and exhaled. I should change, for Ohno and for myself. And how’d he figure out my personality? “Yeah, I do like you very much,” I finally confessed with a shaky laugh. I had never been this open before.  
  
Ohno smiled and leaned in closer till we were an inch apart. He stroked the bottom of my lip with his thumb and I thought that I was going to melt there. Heck, he hasn’t even kissed me yet. “Good.” Our eyes closed as we leaned in for another short, sweet kiss before we decided that it was time to eat our dinner.  
  
 **OHNO**  
  
I think I’m in love. No, I  _know_  I’m in love. Sho told me once that if I wanted to know when something is worth it, I have to ask if I can’t live without it. As I shared the long, passionate kiss with Ninomiya, I asked that very question and my heart, body, and soul screamed that I definitely cannot live without him. Yes, I admit that this is the first relationship I’ve ever been in since I was born, but I know he’s the one. I just know it.  
  
After eating dinner, we decided to spend more time in the cove. I hadn’t noticed it while I was setting up before dress rehearsals and I have to admit, it really was beautiful. But of course, I couldn’t take my eyes off of Ninomiya the whole time because he was more captivating that the cove itself.  
  
“You know, I wasn’t supposed to be casted for the ballet performance,” I told him as we took a seat on the edge of the cove. We dipped our legs in the cool pool to refresh ourselves.  
  
Ninomiya gasped. “Really?”  
  
I nodded my head. “Un. It was supposed to be my cousin, but then he got sick and couldn’t make it. He asked me to do it for him instead. At first, I was hesitant, but when I saw you at the audition… I was more than determined to be in it. I had to make sure I landed a role no matter what, but I was surprised that I landed the main role. And when I saw that you were the second main role… I was even more excited for this performance.”  
  
“B-but I thought it’s because of Matsumoto-sensei.”  
  
“Surprisingly, it isn’t.”  
  
“Then…”  
  
“Then I’m saying this must be fate because that’s what it feels like.” I couldn’t help but glance to my left and saw his cheeks turn bright pinkish-red.  _God, he’s so beautiful._  
  
“So let’s give this performance our all,” I grinned as I grabbed for his hand and held it with determination.  
  
“Yes, let’s.”


	14. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t leave me,” Ninomiya mumbled in his sleep. “I won’t. I promise,” I told him, although he won’t remember this in the morning.

******NINO**

  
It was totally unexpected, but Matsumoto occasionally invited us, as in Ohno and me, out to drink or to hang out at his lonely home. Why do I have a feeling, though, that despite being so well-known and wealthy, that we are only Matsumoto’s friends? It’s actually not that bad, to be honest, because underneath all that seriousness and intimidation, he’s a good guy who was in need of friends. So Ohno and I invited Sakurai and Aiba along one night, and we just clicked like we were old buddies from the past. And without realizing it, we became drinking buddies. Speaking of which, I’m dead drunk in Matsumoto’s house along with Aiba and Sakurai.  
  
 **OHNO**  
  
I watched in pure amusement as Aiba, Sakurai, and Ninomiya sang to some enka song from the 50’s. They are seriously in their own drunken world at the moment and I wanted to join in, but I was afraid that I might lose control of myself when I get drunk (I got drunk with Sakurai once, who decided to stay sober that night, and he told me the following morning how I became a whole another different person who showed what a true male alpha is like); I don’t want to scare off Ninomiya, not when our relationship just barely started.  
  
“Is it just me, or does Nino seem happier these days?” Matsumoto asked as he took a seat beside me at the kitchen counter. Matsumoto smelt faintly of fresh mint, so he must have gone upstairs and refreshened himself.  
  
I took a sip from my can of beer. It’s the same one since we’ve started this gathering and it was warm from my hold. “Yeah, he is happier.”  
  
“But what about you? You don’t sound like you aren’t as happy with this.”  
  
I sighed. Matsumoto hit the spot. Of course, I was really elated beyond words now that Ninomiya and I are in a relationship, but there was something missing. The week we had gone official, it took him me while to figure out what was missing until just a day ago: Ninomiya wasn’t being as open so I still knew less about the man I’ve fallen so hard for.  
  
“I am happy. It’s just that, he won’t tell me anything at all. I only know a few things about him, like his favorite food, color and all that little details… but I want to know more, about what makes him  _him_.”  
  
“I think he’s just trying to find the right time. Besides, aren’t you two still at the stage of getting to know each other? Just be patient, Oh-chan.”  
  
“You’re right, I should. After all, we have all the time to know each other and it doesn’t have to be so soon.” I felt a bit lightened at telling Matsumoto about his problem at the moment, and was glad that the man offered me advice that I’ve been needing all along. If Ninomiya plans on staying mysterious, then so be it. I’ll wait for the day he will finally tell me everything and I will be there for him no matter what.  
  
Matsumoto grinned. “Good. Now tell Ninomiya to stop drinking because tomorrow’s rehearsal is crucial.”  
  
“Okay,” I sing-songed as I got up from the stool and headed towards the trio. Now, they were singing some pop song that I recognized came from a commercial about a new vacuum. “Kazu, you need to stop drinking. We have rehearsals tomorrow, remember?”  
  
“Yep!” Ninomiya hiccuped. “I remember.”  
  
“Then put that down and-- Ah!” I yelped as Ninomiya threw the empty can of beer across the room and lunged at me. We both fell on the nearest couch, glad that it was there or else we would have fallen on the hard, stone-cold floor.  
  
“You’re going to be my *hic* prince! And I’m your princess!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” I laughed nervously as Ninomiya wrapped his arms around my neck and squirmed on my body. This was dangerous and Ninomiya was waking up that dark side in me. It was a good thing there were other people here, or else… “I’m your prince and you’re my princess.”  
  
“Yay!” Ninomiya grinned and bounced a little on my body. “You’re so soft, Satoshi…”  
  
“T-thanks?”  
  
“I like it.  _A lot_.” I felt his lips curl into a smirk against my neck. My eyes widened when I suddenly felt his soft, warm lips touch my neck and I shivered at the contact. It felt good. So  _damn_  good. And it was just a soft kiss, for God’s sake.  
  
“Kazu, I don’t think--”  
  
“Mnnn,” Ninomiya moaned, his arms tightening around his neck when he realized I was trying to pull him off me. “I like it here.”  
  
“B-but--”  
  
“Just leave him be,” Matsumoto laughed and plopped down beside us so casually. “I don’t think you’re going to move at all. I’ll bring down some comforters for us in a bit.”  
  
“Eh? But don’t you have guest rooms? We can--”  
  
“Nah,” Matsumoto shook his head. “I like the idea of sleeping here. Besides, we can see the stars from here.” He pointed up and I followed his finger. I couldn’t help but gape in wonder as I stared at the ceiling. Why have I never noticed it before, even after coming over so many times?  
  
“It’s beautiful…” I mumbled as I kept my eyes at the windows on the ceiling. Just like Matsumoto said, you could really see the stars and it was really bright tonight. The stars twinkled ever so brightly, just like Ninomiya’s eyes whenever he looked at me with those loving eyes of his…  
  
“I had it installed recently, actually. I figured I might as well change some things a bit.” It was no wonder he hadn’t noticed it before.  
  
“Well, I like it! I’m sure the others would, too, if they weren’t so drunk.”  
  
Matsumoto laughed in agreement. “Yeah, they would. I don’t why these three always get drunk so easily…” The both of us gave each other knowing looks before glancing at the reason why: Aiba. He always have challenges up his sleeves and Nino was always forced to go along with it because they’re best friends and all, while Sakurai wanted to for the sake of his boyfriend, even if he knew how light he was. “These idiots… Anyway, we should go to sleep. Do you need a change of clothes, Oh-chan?”  
  
“Nope,” I said simply. Tonight, I came in my house clothes so I’m already set. “But a toothbrush would be nice.”  
  
“Okay. I’ll be back in a bit, with four toothbrushes and comforters.” With that said, Matsumoto got up and headed upstairs.  
  
“Mnn,” Ninomiya mumbled and I hadn’t realized that he’s fallen asleep until now. I moved a little so I could see his sleeping face. He was still so cute and even more so in his sleeping and drunken state. Grinning, I finally wrapped my arms around his waist. “Don’t leave me,” Ninomiya mumbled in his sleep.  
  
“I won’t. I promise,” I told him, although he won’t remember this in the morning.  
  
“Nn…”  
  
When Matsumoto finally came back with the needed items, I saw him smile from the corner of my eyes before I decided to go to sleep with Ninomiya snuggled so comfortably in my arms.  
  
 **NINO**  
  
My eyes snapped open when I felt someone holding onto me for dear life. I blinked a few times, trying to adjust my eyesight to the blinding light until I could finally see who it was: Ohno. He was snoring lightly and was smiling like a complete idiot. But in a way, his sleeping face was cute. He reminded me of those squishy chibi anime characters, except he’s real and I could squish him.  
  
As I stared at him, I wondered if I should open up to him… but I’m afraid. Well, why should I be because Ohno says he’ll never judge me? But there’s that gnawing feeling in the back of my head that’s making me feel afraid, like I shouldn’t tell Ohno. What if, in the end, he leaves me? What if, like the others, he’s not satisfied with me because of my many problems?  
  
No, I should learn to appreciate all this right now: having Ohno by my side, which is enough for me. He makes my world brighter, clearer, and much more worth living and I like that a lot about him. I want to give this relationship my all, for Ohno and for myself.  
  
“Finally awake?”  
  
I jolted in surprise, stirring Ohno a bit when I heard Matsumoto’s voice come from somewhere. I lifted my head up and I saw him in the kitchen, about ready to cook something up.  
  
“Y-yeah.”  
  
“Good. Come and help me.”  
  
“Uh, okay,” I mumbled and easily pulled myself away from Ohno after replacing my body with a long body pillow. “So, what’re you cooking?” I asked as I walked towards the kitchen. I almost stumbled on my own feet when I suddenly had a strong headache. Damn hangovers.  
  
“Some breakfast I learned from a  _friend_ ,” he said. He seemed a bit tense after mentioning this friend of his, but it only lasted for a second before giving me a small smile. It’s as if he wanted to talk about this friend of his, but then at the same time he didn’t want to. “It’s really good.”  
  
“Oh yeah? Is it?”  
  
“Yup. I guarantee it. He even went to the U.K. just to learn it.” Oh, so he does want to talk about this friend of his.  
  
“Oh. Is he a chef?”  
  
Jun shrugged. “He should be right now… Ah, why am I telling you this. It’s not your problem.”  
  
“But we’ve already began. Besides, you’re making me want to know more.” I didn’t mean to be nosy, but it looks like Jun really wants someone to listen to him.  
  
“Ah, never mind that. Anyway, I was taught how to make the best eggs benedict. It’s really delicious.”  
  
I rolled my eyes. “Is it just me, or do you want to talk about it?”  
  
“I--” Jun sighed in exasperation and finally turned around to face me. “I do. But I’m not ready too, yet.”  
  
“But we’re already good friends that you insist on inviting us out all the time, especially to your house.”  
  
“Well…”  
  
I laughed as I saw Matsumoto’s thoughtful expression on his face. “I was just kidding. You don’t have to tell me everything today. We have all the time to get to know each other.”  
  
“Good,” Matsumoto sighed in relief. “The funny thing is, I told Oh-chan the same thing last night.”  
  
Oh, this definitely got my interest. “Really?”  
  
“Yep. (I should listen to my own advice after all). He’s having trouble trying to understand you.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“But Oh-chan is the patient type. Just, don’t let it drag on for too long.”  
  
“I… Okay. I won’t,” I promised, taking the advice to heart.  
  
“By the way, are you okay for today’s rehearsal?”  
  
“Peachy,” I lied as the headache came back again. I immediately took a seat on one of the stools to keep myself from falling. Matsumoto chuckled and handed me two pills of aspirin. “I shouldn’t have drunk so much last night. Friggin’ Aibaka and his bets.”  
  
“You should go and wake up the others too.”  
  
“Okay,” I sighed after drinking down the pills with a glass of water. As I made my way to the others, however, I stopped when I saw Ohno’s face. Instead of having a stupid smile on his face, he had a frown and his cheeks were red. Had he been crying? I was about to walk over to him when he stirred awake and sat up with a dazed look on his face. He blinked and then turned to face me with a silly grin. Perhaps it was a nightmare? He got me worried there for a second.  
  
“Jun and I are making breakfast. Can you wake up everyone else?”  
  
“Sure,” Ohno grinned, making my heart beat a thousand miles fast. “Anything for my Kazu.” With that said, he got up and shook Aiba and Sakurai awake, both who were clinging onto each other even as they woke up. Soon, breakfast was made and served. Matsumoto was right, the eggs benedict was scrumptious.


	15. A Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stopped mid-sentece when I saw Aiba’s father seriously talking to someone in a suit. I couldn’t see who it was, but it must be an important person for Aiba’s father to look so grave and for the restaurant to be empty.

**NINO**  
  
Matsumoto wasn’t kidding when he said that today’s rehearsal was going to be the hardest: we had to completely perform the whole thing in front of him and the production staff. I felt pressured and everyone else must have felt it as well because Matsumoto’s serious and hard glare was fixated on us the whole time. He never interrupted us to point out what we were doing wrong and just sat watching until we were all finished and gathered all together on the stage.  
  
Matsumoto stood up. “Well done,” he said, giving us an impressed nod. “But, all of you are too nervous. I can see it in your movements. What is there to be nervous of? Your performance is a week from now. From what I’ve read, all of you at least performed before? Am I wrong?”  
  
We all nodded our heads silently.  
  
“Then why are you all so nervous?”  
  
“...”  
  
“No one?”  
  
“Because of you, sensei!” Someone said from within the crowd.  
  
Matsumoto folded his arms on his chest with an amused grin. “Because of me? Well, that’s something else. Tell me, why are you nervous because of me?”  
  
“Because…” the same person said as he walked up to the front. I couldn’t tell who it was under all that makeup. “You’re the  _premier danseur_  of Japan. What if I --  _we_  -- fail you?”  
  
“And that is why we must rehearse some more,” Matsumoto smiled, obviously flattered from the student’s uncertainty and compliment altogether. “Just think of this as any other performance and I’m just your teacher, someone who blends in with the crowd. Everyone got that?”  
  
“Yes, sensei!” We answered loudly. And soon, we were all back to our positions…  
  
Compared to our first rehearsal performance today, the second and the following after was more lax. We all took Matsumoto’s advice to our heads and we were able to perform better. No one made a mistake here and there and it all seemed perfect. Is this how it felt like for Matsumoto every time he went upstage? I wonder…  
  
When rehearsals were over, Ohno, Matsumoto and I headed over to Aiba’s family restaurant where we were supposed to meet Aiba and Sho. The three of us were excited to meet up with them because we were exhausted, we needed Aiba’s humor, and we were in need of food.  
  
“Hey,Masaki, we’re--” I stopped mid-sentence when I saw Aiba’s father seriously talking to someone in a suit. I couldn’t see who it was, but it must be an important person for Aiba’s father to look so grave and for the restaurant to be empty. “Oh, we’re just going to leave then, Aiba-san. I’m sorry--”  
  
“No, stay,” Aiba’s father sighed as he pushed the chair back and stood up. “Aiba and Sakurai-kun are upstairs.”  
  
“I… okay.” I walked back inside and was about to head upstairs when I heard a sharp gasp. I turned around and saw Matsumoto standing frozen beside Ohno.  
  
“Matsumoto… is that really you?”  
  
Said man turned white as his eyes widened.  
  
“It’s been so long. I didn’t think I would see you here of all places,” the man in the suit continued with a huge smile on his face. “I thought you were in Europe.”  
  
Ohno nudged Matsumoto who blinked his eyes and coughed to clear his throat. “I-I was. That’s none of your business anymore.”  
  
The man’s eyes flickered to me and Ohno. “Are you his students? He barely takes up students, but I can tell that you guys are good friends.”  
  
I grimaced. “Who are you?”  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” the man coughed and bowed to a ninety-degree angle before standing up and handing me and Ohno a business card. “I’m Ikuta Toma.”  
  
On the card, it said the man’s name and underneath it said Head Chef and owner of the Ikuta Food Enterprise. My mouth opened wide. No way! He’s-- I always eat ramen that one of their branch restaurant! The Aibas’ ramen will always be number one to me, but the Ikutas’ ramen was something else. “ _You’re_  the owner who creates that amazing ramen?” I gasped as I can imagine the taste of their handmade ramen noodles melt in my mouth and the saltiness and tanginess of the soup dance on my tongue.  
  
“Well, I’m the heir,” Ikuta grinned. “My father still owns it.”  
  
Matsumoto coughed. “So what are you here for?”  
  
“I’m here to work under Aiba-san.”  
  
Ohno and I gasped. “What?”  
  
“My father knows him very well and said that if I wanted to own his business, I need to know how to make ramen. But he said not from him. I have to learn from Aiba-san because my father learned from him.”  
  
My eyes flickered to Aiba’s father. “No way.” If Ikuta’s father learned it from Aiba’s father, then why doesn’t Aiba’s father own ten branches right now? He only has this old restaurant.  
  
“I never wanted to do it for money,” Aiba’s father answered as if he had read my mind. “But I’m going to take Toma-chan under my wing. Masaki would be happy to hear about this.”  
  
“Masaki knows you?” I asked with a gasp as I stared at Ikuta.  
  
“We met once and became friends, but sadly I moved to the States. I’m glad I’ll be working along side you, Aiba-san and Masaki-chan as well. And Ju-- Matsumoto, it was nice seeing you again.”  
  
I side glanced at Matsumoto who stood up straight and nodded his head indifferently before heading upstairs in a rush. I stayed for a while, wondering if I befriended this Ikuta Toma and maybe he could hook me up with free ramen…  
  
“Let’s go,” Ohno whispered and pulled my hand. “I think Jun wants to talk to us about something.”  
  
“Huh? How would you know?”  
  
Ohno cleared his throat and subtly motioned his head towards Ikuta. Shrugging, I walked upstairs with Ohno pulling me along.  
  
 **OHNO**  
  
When I entered the room with Ninomiya, we saw Jun collapsed on the floor with his hands on his face. He was breathing rather erratically and was whispering words that I couldn’t quite make out.  
  
“What happened?” I asked Aiba and Sho who were with Jun on the floor, patting his back gently.  
  
“He just started breaking down,” Aiba was the one to answer. “What happened to him? Did you guys fail him during rehearsals?”  
  
“No,” Ninomiya snapped. “We would never. But I think it had to do with that Ikuta guy.”  
  
“Oh, Toma-chan!” Aiba brightened up with a grin, causing Sho to look his way for a second. “Did my dad take him under his wing?”  
  
“Yeah,” Ninomiya answered back with a growl. “Why didn’t you tell me you were friends with him? I could have gotten free ramen from them.”  
  
Aiba titled his head. “But I give you free ramen.”  
  
Ninomiya growled. “Never mind. So, what’s up with Jun?”  
  
“I don’t know, he won’t talk,” Sho said.  
  
I knelt beside Matsumoto and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Jun, you don’t have to tell us right away. You can take it slowly, if you want.” As if my words were magic, Matsumoto released his hands from his face and took a deep breath. Then he turned to face me with a serious face.  
  
“Toma’s my ex.”  
  
Everyone in the room suddenly became quiet, except for Nino who was silently grumbling once again about free ramen.


End file.
